In Your Debt
by Kiwi Ninamori
Summary: Rin is finally 16 and with this new age comes some new feelings. Sesshoumaru is just noticing the change in Rin, which includes body and soul.But how can he act to these feelings Rin has for him, and can he keep his own feelings from taking over him.
1. Almost Women

**In You Debt**

**Chapter One**

**Almost Women**

Time moved steadily in the feudal era and soon the young spirited Rin, taken in by the supposedly human-hater Sesshoumaru, was blossoming into a beautiful young woman. Rin was ecstatic and amiable now that her 16th birthday was only a week away. She looked forward to this new year of age, other girls of 16 were suddenly allowed to wed and mate. But most of all Rin waited for the time Lord Sesshoumaru would respect her as a woman and not as an immature girl. This day also allowed Rin special time with him. She swore this year would be different. She often longed to see Sesshoumaru enjoying himself or at least crack a smile. Over the course of the year, Rin never recalled a moment Sesshoumaru was happy. Never a word of gratitude or appreciation for her companionship. Rin was starting to think Sesshoumaru regreted saving her and allowing her to accompany him.

"I promise my Lord, I will make you proud within this year!" Rin gently clutched a herb and picked it from the ground. Surely with all the commotion going around about an increase of demons would urg Sesshoumaru to fight and injure himself. Rin collected the remaining herbs she found and stuffed them in her kimono collar. She cheerfully left the valley to find Jaken. She soon came to an area uninhabited by plants and wildlife. She looked around in a daze and sighed. "Jaken! Master Jaken please do not hide, it hurts for me to find you!"

In a quick reaction to Rin's voice Jaken came fleeing from a small lizard demon. "Ahhhhhh! Rin, you stupid girl help!" He ran behind her as the demon stood on its hind feet. Jaken childishly grabbed Rin's kimono and shielded himself with it. "GO AWAY! Leave before my Lord Sesshoumaru gets here and strikes you down!"

Rin sighed once more and removed her kimono from Jaken's grasp. "What are you talking about master Jaken? Lord Sesshoumaru is down by the river, several miles from here." Jaken quickly 'shhh'ed her with a finger and hid behind her again.

"Oh is that so." The demon laughed coldly and prepared to act. He lugged for Jaken with his chilling claws, but Rin slammed both her fist into them.

"Leave Master Jaken alone! It's not nice to pick on much smaller demons than yourself." Rin waved her finger lecturing him like a mother.

"You!" Without haste the demon pushed Rin onto the ground violently and showed his claws to the shivering Jaken.

"No! Master Jaken!" Rin leaped back onto her feet and caught the demons claws with her own arm. Jaken hollered worriedly once he saw the flesh on Rin's arms slice easily around. Blood trickled from it and formed a puddle at her feet. "I won't let you hurt Master Jaken!"

"Rin you stupid girl you're bleeding!" Jaken backed away from her and the demon. He paused for a moment stoned with fear of what Lord Sesshoumaru would do to him because of Rin's cut. Jaken rushed into the forest and started to throw rocks and sticks at the demon from that point.

The demon laughed at Jaken's attempt and blocked the items thrown at him. Suddenly Rin noticed Jaken had thrown a rock with a jagged edge. She swooped down grapping the stick and embedded it into the demon's chest-striking its heart. He cried out loudly and slapped Rin before falling with his last breath. Rin rushed into the woods limping slightly as she pulled Jaken behind her.

"Rin stop, we must tend to your wounds now!" Jaken tried to sto stop her before she reached the river.

She ignored his request and found Sesshoumaru shortly after. He stared at her and Jaken emerging from the trees panting loudly. Rin quickly embraced Sesshoumaru and smiled. "My Lord I did as you said! If I am ever in trouble return to you." She brushed her head into Sesshoumaru's chest.

"Rin...how did you get the cut?" His words were serious and powerful as usual. His eyes traced the blood lines along her hand to her arm and the bruise on her face from the slap. Jaken tip-toe away softly, knowing he was in for a mouthful from Sesshoumaru. "Jaken!" Sesshoumaru shifted his cold glare toward Jaken.

"Yes my Lord! I'm just going to get help and food for Rin." Jaken scampered off with those words.

"Rin clean your wound!" Sesshoumaru demanded never once asking her if she was ok. Rin nodded her head and walked to the riverbank. Sesshoumaru's gaze changed once her back was to him. It was fueled with concern and solemn decisions. The face revealed a more caring side to Sesshoumaru he had never shown to anyone in his entire life.

Rin softly stuck her foot into the water and removed it; the water was actually warm for a change. She smiled facing Sesshoumaru and back. Her hands moved quickly as she struggled with her kimono. Sesshoumaru was a little baffled when he saw her removing her sash. She tossed the sash to the side and rushed out of her kimono.

Sesshoumaru suddenly frowned once he saw she was stripped to nothing. "Rin...what are you doing?"

She turned toward him, now exposing more than just her rear to the shocked master. "I thought I would wash, after all my clothes are blood stained too." She stared at Sesshoumaru's hesistant face in confusion. This side of Sesshoumaru was new to her, and she didn't know how to act.

"But...you're...'you're nude." His head lowered in hidden embarrassment.

Rin laughed and walked into the river. She wondered why Sesshoumaru was acting this way. She had bathes in front of him all the time as a kid, what was so different now. Rin splashed the refreshing water into her face and giggled as it felt cool running down her chest and back. She took her sash with nothing else in hand and started to wash herself.

"Rin..." Sesshoumaru whispered in the state of shock. It was long ago obvious to him that Rin was no longer the young girl he took in and cared for. Her voice had matured as well as her attitude. She increased and height and her hair was now at her hips. She was no longer the flat-chest girl Sesshoumaru watched over proudly every time she cheered for him. She was now a young woman, not just because of her now curvier figure but because her new out look on life.


	2. Questions, I Want To Know

**Chapter Two**

**Questions, I Want To Know**

The sun had set quickly after Rin had left the river. Since she was the only human in the group, she was easily allowed to stay at an inn. Jaken and Sesshoumaru of course were not welcomed, and even if their appearances had been over looked and they were allowed to stay as well, their over-grown egos wouldn't allow them to. Rin waited patiently for her clothes to dry by the fire still pondering on today.

_Why was Lord Sesshoumaru acting strange? It worries me though, that expression. I've never seen it before, at least not on him. I'm kind of worried it means something is about to change. I'm not to sure I want change though. After all it has been so peaceful and bliss since Sesshoumaru saved my life and took me in. He has shown me such compassion, even though its not in words, I know he cares about me. At least I think he cares for me. I couldn't very much stay with a person I'm not familiar with or even liked, so he must like me, right?_

She wiggled uncomfortably and stared into the fire, "what does all this mean my lord?" Her head fell and laid on her knees.

"What does what mean Rin?" Sesshoumaru walked into the room from the back, where he could easily get away since it was next to the forest. He sat down beside her and waited for her to answer.

"Oh, nothing." She whispered under breath, "do you like me Lord Sesshoumaru?"

He lifted his eyes toward her startled by the sudden question. Even though it was not meant to be asked, Sesshoumaru could hear miles away because of his dog like properties. "What brings you to ask such a thing Rin?"

"Oh!" Rin blushed. _He heard me. What should I do, he may think of this as silly because I'm still a child in his eyes? _"I just wanted to know why you took me in as a child and never left my side. Ever since I've joined you on your journey, I've been hearing others say you hate other humans. Like you only want to be alone in life, and never want to have any friends around. It scares me. Hearing how you despise people other than me, it makes me wonder." She paused and turned around because she didn't want Sesshoumaru to see her weak and tearing up just now.

He smirked and stared the opposite way wondering, what do you think about?"

Rin started to cry more and quickly wiped her tears with her kimono. "I think that...maybe you won't want me around any more."

Sesshoumaru kept his mouth straight but let out a small knowing chuckle. Rin rushed to him. "What would make you think that?"

"I don't know...I just have this feeling every time you look at me. It's like you're looking through me and not at me, deep in thought. I think you question yourself. Why did you take me in? Why have you kept me alive all this time? Why do you constantly protect me at the cost of your own life! And why has every single day you are with me the same!" Rin jumped to her feet yelling as her cheeks turned red. "Why do you give me this look! Like you're always angry and never happy. You're never proud of me, never glad for me, never concerned in the way I want you to be. It feels horrible, this look you give me! Everyday I am wondering why you have kept me this long, when I'm only holding you back!" She fell to her knees again and began to sob. "What am I to you Lord Sesshoumaru! Your daughter, your friend, your servant, or the thorn in your side!"

Sesshoumaru placed his hand on her shoulder and pulled her close to him. He patted her head and wiped her tears. "Someone I care about." Rin's eyes widened and the their reddness quickly disappeared as he wiped the wetness. She smile a little.

"You must think foolish of me for acting this way. I'm sorry..." Rin hugged him and pretended to prepare for bed. _I guess I've always known. Even though you don't tell me, or look it, I know you care about me. But one day I want to hear it for real and not as a play off to cheer up a kid in tears. I want to hear the words from your mouth exactly, "I love you"._


	3. Three Little Words

**Chapter Three**

**Three Little Words**

Rin patiently waited for her close to completely dry before putting out the fire and heading for bed. The sparks that were left in the fires place flickered in the darkness as Rin got beneath her blanket. For the first few minutes she laid there pondering of she would be a real woman, but eventually closed her eyes. She waited for sleep to take over her in the cold, loneliness of the empty room, but it never came. Soon a whole hour went by but her eyes still stuck on the ceiling, staring into space. Finally with one big gulp, she rose to her feet and left the room. Rin wandered into the forest behind the inn and searched for Lord Sesshoumaru. She caught a glimpse of what appeared to be his boa he kept around his neck all the time, on the ground. She rushed over to his belongings, his sword, armor and clothes were all neatly folded beside a tree trunk.

"Lord Sesshoumaru?" She picked up his clothes and stared at them closely. Sesshoumaru wasn't the type to leave his belongings in any old place. Rin suddenly heard a sort of motion near the river. She followed the sound and was astonished once she reached the river.

Sesshoumaru had removed all his clothes and was bathing as well. He looked around carefully and sat down in the water. Rin hid beneath a bush and watched enchanted. Sesshoumaru was glorious beneath the many layers of clothing he wore. His long slender body was perfect in every way. Rin was lost in thought, exactly what did those markings on his body mean. The blue crescent moon placed awkwardly in the middle of his head and the two purple slashes on his wrist and hips.

"Your are perfect my lord." Rin managed to say still not able to remove her eyes from him.

Without hesitation Sesshoumaru turned his head toward the bushes, "Rin its not wise to hide when I very much knew where you were from when you came."

Rin blushed and sighed. "I'm sorry my lord... I couldn't sleep and I..." She crawled out from under the bushes and stood up. Sesshoumaru made no gesture indicating he didn't want her to see him naked, so she continued. "I...I wanted to stay with you tonight." She looked down embarrassed, "but I guess I caught you at the wrong time."

He hid a sigh and stood up. Rin blushed more as he walked past her without making an effort to cover himself up. He picked up his clothes and got dressed. Rin immediately ran back behind the bushes as he change, though there was no point to it now. She turned back around once she was sure he was dressed. Sesshoumaru sat down against the tree trunk, and Rin followed. She got on her knees and laid her head on his lap. He placed his hand on her head and stroked it gently. Even his long nails didn't bother Rin as they brushed roughly against her face. She closed her eyes and pretended to sleep.

"Lord Sesshoumaru." Rin whispered, he looked down at her. "Nothing will ever change between us will it." Rin never received a reply, but either way she would be sad by the answer. In one way he could turn on her and send her away once she was a woman. What's more silly than a child following around Lord Sesshoumaru than a fully grown women oat ling him for his good looks. In another way Lord Sesshoumaru could never develop any real feelings for Rin, and she would remain a helpless child that needs protection. Which way would better work out, to be cast away or remain the same and never grow?

"Does your scar still hurt Rin?" Sesshoumaru's voice broke through Rin's thoughts. Rin stared at him surprised he cared. He hadn't asked about her cut even when she appeared to him before as it bled. And now out of the blue he asks her about it.

"It feels much better my lord." She rubbed her cheek childishly against Sesshoumaru's lap. She then stopped once she noticed Sesshoumaru's eyes had never left the scar. He stared at it concerned and with an empty expression in his eyes, as if the sight of it made him dizzy. She pulled her sleeve down more to cover it up. "Honestly, its ok. It may look bad, but that's only how it heals." He nodded and continued to pet Rin softly as she drifted to sleep.

In the morning the sun rose early, and warmed the Earth quicker. Rin blinked a couple of times before actually waking up. She looked around at the world sideways as her head was still draped across Sesshoumaru's lap. Now that her sense were all awake as she was, she noticed something. Sesshoumaru's scent had changed. Normally as a child while being close to him he smell like the forest all at once. Like something so natural and calming, but the scent had faded beneath a new scent. Rin couldn't describe it, because she had never smelt this smell before. But the more she remained across Sesshoumaru the more the smell became pleasant and alluring. His manly features had also changed. He was more fit and tense that usual. Rin wandered if he was stressed out or tired. He never talked about himself, and all Rin ever knew came from Jaken. _Lord Sesshoumaru is different some how. I feel more close and drawn to him than normal. But now I feel he is so different I don't even recognize the man I am attracted to._

"Am I really falling in love with him. How is it the closer I am to you my lord the farther away I feel?"


	4. For You I Will

**Chapter Four**

**For You I Will...**

"Come on Rin" Sesshoumaru spoke calmly and emotionlessly. Rin sat up and followed him. Everyone remained quite for a portion of the walk. Silence never came naturally to Rin and as usual she gave up and started to sing.

"Me and lord Sesshoumaru walk side by side,

Jaken on the other had would rather run and hide.

With lord Sesshoumaru in the lead,

we march bravely by demons to die and bleed..." Rin continued childishly.

"Rin." Seshoumaru interrupted, silence was always valuable whenever Rin was near.

She dropped her eyes once Sesshoumaru gave her a grueling stare. "I'm sorry my lord." She kept quite and solemn for awhile longer. But once again she was overwhelmed by the spirit within her and spoke once again. "Lord Sesshoumaru!" She paused until he gave her a look, "do you know what's two days from now?" She brought up her birthday so quickly Jaken was ready to scold her.

"Silly Rin, lord Sesshoumaru has no time to think about your stupid human dates." Jaken chuckled rudely.

"That's not true!" Rin yelled clinching her hand into a fist. "And its not just some stupid date Jaken its...!"

"Your birthday." Sesshoumaru quickly finished. Rin faced him with excitement as her eyes shined.

"Than you already knew my lord! You remembered my birthday!" Rin blushed and embraced Sesshoumaru tightly. "I knew you would care!" She dug her head into Sesshoumaru's neck and held to his waist with her arms.

"Rin! Remove your hands for Lord Sesshoumaru!" Jaken jumped and shouted wildly as the girl continued to engulf Sesshoumaru with her affections.

"Now isn't this charming. The supposedly heartless, cruel, emotionless, expressionless Sesshoumaru has a soft spot for females. But not just any female a human girl." A sudden crude voice spoke out of the silence. A young demon that was similar to a human in appearance himself stood on a cliff just overhead the group. He was astonishingly good looking, with his warm blue eyes, long, smooth, black hair, and a enchanting smiled. He jumped down and startled Rin. "Long time no see Sesshoumaru."

Sesshoumaru frowned coldly, "I thought I did away with you several years ago Natakaru!"

"I guess you weren't strong enough to kill me after all." He smirked and prepared himself, going into a fighting position. "I have waited so long for this moment Sesshoumaru! The moment I could kill you and finally have my revenge." He immediately charged off in a flash coming at Sesshoumaru head on.

Sesshoumaru quickly pushed Rin aside toward Jaken and dodged Natakaru. "Get out of here Rin!"

"But my lord!" Rin rushed back to him. "What if he hurts you!" Sesshoumaru grabbed Rin by the arm and pulled her out of the way.

"Just go with Jaken!" Sesshoumaru made sure Rin was out of his way before countering Natakaru's attack. He bared his poison claw at him. Natakaru surprisingly escaped the attack and flung at Sesshoumaru. The two men went at it brutally pulling out attacks, one after other as Rin and Jaken stayed on the side lines. To their surprise Natakaru managed to dodge every attack Sesshoumaru could throw. Sesshoumaru was easily pestered by his quick reflexes and pulled his sword. "Dragon Strike!" Sesshoumaru's blade glowed and a tsunami of continuous lighting attacks headed for Natakaru.

"Your so predictable Sesshoumaru!" Natakaru laughed easily escaping each attack in a harmony filled system. He vanished quickly after and reappeared along side Sesshoumaru, who was still concentrated on the sword attacks. Suddenly the sky broke with a loud horrified scream and knocked Rin back onto the ground. She suddenly ran in fear that Sesshoumaru was hurt.

She screamed again and ran toward him. "Lord Sesshoumaru!" Sesshoumaru limped on one leg as the other overflowed with blood. Imbedded into his flesh, Natakaru's claw came out on the other side. He smile at me acting as if it didn't hurt him at all.

"Run away Rin" he smiled again falling over.

"NO!" Rin yelled catching Sesshoumaru just as he fell. Her eyes quickly filled with tears, "I won't leave you! I won't abandon you anymore my lord." She grabbed his head and drew it to her breast, stroking his hair with her fingers.

"No my lord!" Jaken jumped up and down. "This can't be lord Sesshoumaru is impossibly unmatched never the less surpassed in skill and combat."

Before having the chance to help Sesshoumaru anymore, Natakaru came to attack. He swag at Rin, only missing her by an inch. He lugged at her a couple of times before getting tired and annoyed. "Stay still you stupid girl! The quicker I put you out of your misery the better." He continued the same notion, but with failing attempts. Rin dodged him as best as she could with an the thought of Sesshoumaru, but it didn't last well. Natakaru knocked her down and tried again. She screamed for him to stop, but he showed no mercy. 

Natakaru's punch focused itself into Rin's side and threw her back down. Rin screamed for the pain had return with a quicker rush of burning than before. She opened her Kimono, an enormous bruise the same size of her foot ran horizontally along her side. It stung and felt worst than her cut. Natakaru took no time for Rin to stand back up, because the next second her bruise was accompanied by a bigger scar on her opposite side. Rin nearly passed out from the pain, but she held on by a thread of life determined to do him in. He could not get away with what he did to Sesshoumaru. Rin struggled to get up and crawled over to him.

"Lord Sesshoumaru!" She cried pulling him closer and out of Natakaru's way. "I'm sorry my lord. I promise I will not let him hurt you anymore."

Natakaru walked over to Rin. "You're pretty durable for a human, even though I was going easy on you." He smiled with a devilish look on his face. "How would you like to be my woman?"

Rin and Sesshoumaru both were astonished. "Me!" Rin looked back down at Sesshoumaru and then at Natakaru. "Will you...if I do...will you leave lord Sesshoumaru alone forever." Rin hugged him once more and finished, "if you promise not to hurt lord Sesshoumaru ever again."

"Rin! What are you saying!" Sesshoumaru sat up and grabbed Rin by the shoulders. "You don't have to do this! I can take care of myself!"

"No you can't!" Rin stood up, tears still running down her eyes. "I can see that you are strong, body and soul, but I have depended on you too much. All my life I have wanted you to be proud of me. How can I ever become someone you're proud of... if I am always looking to you for help. For you I will...marry Natakaru."


	5. Pure Affections

**Chapter Five**

**Pure Affections**

Usually at waking Rin and Sesshoumaru had walked to the stream. Here at Natakaru's palace, the wooden tub took its place. But Rin was nervous about this place. She had came to this place the night before and was warmed by the various gleaming lights and rooms. Some off the rooms were dark which startled Rin when left alone. Somewhere in the house a fire had apparently been built, because the temperature stayed warm all the times of the say. There was no need for her to search either, warm prepared food had been brought to her every eating time. Mystified still, Rin turned her attention to Natakaru, who was showing her the various rooms he had, since there was no time to last night when she arrived. He suggest that she wash in the bathroom suddenly. Rin nodded not wanting to disobey him so early in the morning. She was shown to a room with a long wooden tub. She looked around the room curiously, there were soaps and clothes to wash with, but Rin had never used any before in the wild. Leaning forward over the tub's rim, she tried to wash but the procedure was awkward and unnatural: it was easier in the stream. And she could wash her clothes in the stream and hang them on the bushes. He in this small windowless room there was no place to dry anything, no breeze, no sun. Rin decided that the fact of having water inside to wash was impractical and unsanitary. She wiped the warm water from her face and hands with the cloth she was given. Suddenly the door slid open and an older woman about in her 20's had walked in.

"Do you need help my lady." The walked over with soap and a sponge, prepared to help Rin. Rin blushed with embarrassment to be naked in the same room with someone else, but relief was quick when she relieved it wasn't Natakaru offering to help. Rin nodded steadily and let the woman wash her back. They stay in silence for awhile until the woman spoke out of turn. "Why are you doing this?" Rin's face shot up and stared at the woman. "Why are you marrying master Natakaru."

Rin turned back around and smiled, "Cause I love lord Sesshoumaru."

"Sesshoumaru!"

"My lord is very strong...unbelievably strong heart and mind. He is always protecting me and saving me. Over the years of my life I have grown to love him more and more. I sometimes think he feels the same...but mostly yesterday. He was determined that day to protect me." Rin paused and recalled the day before after she had agreed to marry Natakaru.

_"What are you saying Rin!" Sesshoumaru rose to his feet and grabbed hold of Rin, "I won't let you do this! Natakaru is a weak, stupid demon not even worthy of his name...and I won't let you wed anyone else."_

_Rin stared shockingly at him with content, "I must if I ever want to see you again, alive." Sesshoumaru jumped at the words, he would not let anyone call him weak. "I know you're strong my lord...but I care about you too much to take that risk."_

_"Come on Rin, we must head home now." Natakaru interrupted briefly._

_Suddenly with anger Sesshoumaru punched Natakaru in the face and watched his lips spring blood. "You bastard! I will never let you take Rin from me!" _

_Natakaru smiled in a polite manner as he wiped his lip, "but obviously she doesn't feel the same way Sesshoumaru. How about you come to our ceremony. I'll send you an invitation." Natakaru quickly lifted Rin up and one hand and disappeared in a brief gaze of wind._

_"You Bastard!" Sesshoumaru yelled as the site of Rin disappeared beneath the dust and he slammed his hand into the ground. "I'll kill you...if its the last thing I do. I will bring Rin back!"_

Rin continued, " By marrying Natakaru I can save lord Sesshoumaru. That's all I ever wanted...to be useful to the man I love."

The woman stared at Rin's sorrowing expression, filled with such grief and pain. She rubbed Rin's shoulders with the cloth and then rinsed it. " Do you know why Natakaru is so persistent to kill Sesshoumaru?"

Rin shook her head, "lord Sesshoumaru never speaks of his past."

"Well when our masters were still old enough to fight they had an encounter. Our village was in war and was under attack by demons continuously. Our lord Natakaru was brave and over confident he could save this village single handedly. Of course he proved it and as reward for his bravery the sire let him rule after him and wed his only daughter, Ritsuki. Lord Natakaru took care of his people and wife for several years, but then terror spread. A rumor was going around about your lord Sesshoumaru slaying all village people and demons standing in his way. He was head to this village, and Natakaru decide to fight him before he reached our village. You may already know but Natakaru lost that battle with his life. He then being on the blink of death gave himself to the demons so that he may have enough strength to kill Sesshoumaru. When he returned home he found that his whole village was destroyed and when he got to the palace his wife was also slain. In revenge he swore he would take everything Sesshoumaru ever cared and loved away just like what was done to him."

"Lord Sesshoumaru would never do anything like that! How does Natakaru know he did that, it could have been some other demons!" Rin stood up kicking up water as she yelled.

"Calm down child." The woman stood up and wrapped Rin's kimono around her. "You are truly pure."

"Huh?"

"You can only she the good within all people, even when there is none to be seen. Your affections toward this demon are also pure, like they can't be dirtied by the dark truth. I really wish the world was as you picture it, cause it would surely be something worth leaving in." The woman finished up and helped Rin out.

The two women walked out of the bathroom, but was stopped by Natakaru in the hall. "You two surely take enough time in there, its almost already noon and we haven't eaten breakfast yet." He smiled cheerfully.

Rin frowned and walked up to him. She took her hand and ran it across his face, slapping it hard. "Just because I agreed to marry you, doesn't mean I agree to enjoy any minute of it with you!"


	6. Hidden Motives

**Chapter Six**

**Hidden Motives**

The usual morning ritual to follow in Natakaru's home. At sunrise a loud shrill wakes Rin, who sighs, enjoying these few precious moments if solitude to sleep. The floor creaks, softly at first, then louder as countless servants came to aid her. With eyes closed, she listened to the women argue over her attire for today. Once she stands up, their voices and queering diminish somewhat and turns into a choir of 'let me help you'. It was her second day but she still barrages the women from the bath with questions, as she does more occasionally. The woman puts Rin off until later when the others leave.

"Are you going to continue to avoid master Natakaru this day, like you did yesterday?" The woman questioned opening the window wide to let in the light and warmth of this soft summer day.

"Of Course!" Rin slide into a fresh kimono covered in beautiful sakura blossoms. "I find Natakaru utterly unapproachable."

Rin's brilliant brown eyes seem more than ever like a impenetrable wall. But her perfect self-control conceals a feeling of paralyzing helplessness and fear. Seemingly indifferent, Rin walks down the hall escorted by the ladies. They forced her to the room she would be eating in with Natakaru. She sat in silence only staring coldly at him, until their food arrived. Though she could not stand him, she felt sympathy for him. Even after many years and after his beloved's death. When the woman told Rin the story of his unhappy love and how he still seemed so crushed by it that Rin couldn't help feeling sorry for him. Rin recalled the times she was with Kohaku when she looked at Natakaru. They both were so lonely, lost, disconnected from their true selves and the ones they loved. But close as Rin felt to Kohaku, she was arching for another kind of partnership, a fulfillment, recognition, and tenderness that only Sesshoumaru could give her. Rin was longing to find love.

"Rin?" Natakaru spoke suddenly. He picked up his cup and sipped it. "My apologies you're not enjoying yourself." Rin took a bite of bread, never saying a word and pretending not to hear him. He smiled and placed his hands on his chin. "So you would rather speak with Yuka than me?"

Rin looked up, "so that's her name, that woman."

"What about?"

Rin suddenly went into thought, her face blushed suddenly as she looked at Natakaru shyly. The night before she was dreaming about Sesshoumaru in a desirable way. Like the time she had caught him bathing. Yuka had come to check on her that night, and she asked Rin what dream was troubling her. "We spoke about sex." Natakaru suddenly blushed himself, he didn't expect this as an answer. "Yuka told me that I couldn't possibly understand the longing, yet I always knew that I did understand it." She looked up thinking of Sesshoumaru, holding her hands close to her heart. "Now I fully understand it."

Natakaru stared embarrassedly, but he would stay on topic, since it was the only thing Rin would respond to. "You understand?"

Rin nodded, "in my dreams I can no longer suppress my desires for someone who would reciprocate my exuberant feelings, I lord Sesshoumaru with all my heart." Rin's longing to talk to someone became so intense that somehow or another she decided to speak to Natakaru. "I miss him so much." Rin closed her eyes and listened to the constant beats in her heart.

Natakaru stood up smiling as he approached her. "In situations of loneliness, fear, despair, people may well take temporary comfort and consolation from others." Natakaru bent down beside Rin and look her in. her first kiss on the lips was followed by ardent embraces that stirred her profoundly. Natakaru took her in his hands and held on as his lips touched hers.

Rin nearly died, the thoughts running in her mind were crowding her. Suddenly she reacted all at once. She burst into a scream and slapped Natakaru, pushing him a foot away. "What the hell is wrong with you!" Rin crawled to a corner away from him and muttered silently to herself. "I wanted lord Sesshoumaru to be the first to steal my lips."

Natakaru jumped to his feet and rushed back to Rin, as he held his still sore cheek. He cruelly glared at her and then grabbed her by the wrist. He dragged her out of the room and down the hall. "You have no right to hit me, for the second time none the less!"

"Let go! Let go of me you dog!" Rin kicked and screamed as people stopped their cleaning and retreated to the halls to see what was going on. Natakaru pulled her to her room and then threw her onto the floor.

"When you learn how to be more lady like, then you may return to my presence. Until then you can starve in here." He closed the door immediately and had guards watch the entrance.

"Let me out! Let me out!" Rin bagged on the door. Her fist went red as she stopped and burst into tears. She crawled to a corner and wrapped her arms around her knees. "If you are going to let me die, than at least allow me to see lord Sesshoumaru once more. For I can tell him properly, face to face. To tell him...I love him!"

Later that night Yuka returned to check on Rin, "Rin?" She saw Rin still crying, eyes puffy, nose running and all. "What's wrong!" She sat down beside her and held her close to her. Rin just sniffled and hugged the woman. She cried off and on without an explanation until Yuka refused to leave. "Rin, how can I help you if you won't tell me what's wrong?"

Rin looked up at her and wiped her nose, " I don't want to be here. I miss my lord too much. Must of all my birthday is tomorrow...I promised myself that I would do something special for lord Sesshoumaru once I was sixteen. But now that i may not see him, all I want to do is tell him I love him. I actually regret coming here, but I didn't want lord Sesshoumaru to die, so badly. Now that I think about it, I only did it to benefit myself. I wanted lord Sesshoumaru to love me so much I'd do anything. Does that make me selfish?"

Yuka smiled and stroked the young girl's head, "no Rin. I don't think you are selfish at all."


	7. Rin's Gift

**Chapter Seven**

**Rin's Gift**

The home of Natakaru was alive with preparations. In one day, there was going to be the party of the century! Rin would come of age - sixteen - and there was going to be a celebration like the world had never seen before. Every room in the house was being readied for the many guests and huge tents were erected in the side and center gardens and very soon would be filled with food and drink. Trees and plants and all the gardens were in full bloom and filled with the scent of jasmine and honeysuckle; climbing roses hung along the high walls and the cherry trees covered the lawns with their delicate petals. It was going to be magic! And Rin knew that her sixteenth birthday was going to be very special; she wasn't sure why - she just had a feeling that it would be like no other. She couldn't wait! She put the last few stitches into the coat she had been secretly working on. It was a man's coat, with golden phoenixes embroidered on the wide lapels. It was the best work she had ever done. She intentionally made it for Sesshoumaru, but she was sure he would not be coming. The day of the party was perfect! Warm sunshine filtered through big fluffy white clouds. All through the morning, the cooks were bringing food into the tents and all the guests looked forward to sampling the fare. Everyone was busy dressing in their finest; light silks and satins for the daytime and velvet gowns and brocades for the evening. It was spread across the land that Natakaru's soon to be wife would be coming of age to marry him. Murmurs came from the guests when they saw Rin -- dressed in a creamy ivory silk, her black hair framing her face and her vivid brown eyes bright. She was so beautiful it was breathtaking! Natakaru was so proud of her and beamed with happiness; Rin was more than they could have ever hoped for. There was no special format to the party - tonight there would be a formal dinner - but today everyone was free to come and go, as they liked. Food and drink flowed freely as people walked in and out of the tents. Little groups formed and changed as people drifted around the gardens. Chairs and pillows were on the lawns under the trees and people sat down when they got tired or wandered from group to group. On one side of the garden were four tables piled high with gifts. At the dinner, Rin and Natakaru were toasted one by one -- long ceremonial toasts that almost put everyone to sleep -- but finally the dinner was over and everyone adjourned to the gardens again. Rin on the other hand stayed at the party still being the norm al rebel. She refused to smile the whole time and she never spoke a word. In her silence her thoughts were focused on Sesshoumaru. Natakaru held in his anger throughout the party, but once it was over he exploded.

"What the hell do you think you are doing? All those people came here to celebrate your birthday, which I wouldn't have none endless Yuka hadn't told me. And all you do is smear and ignore people, how do you think that makes me look!" Natakaru moved his hands violently expressing his anger.

Rin stared at him coldly, "I told you before. I don't love you, like you, and I refuse to enjoy myself even once while I'm a woman under your roof!" Rin about faced and headed for her room alone. Yuka watched upset that she had made matters worse by telling Natakaru about her birthday in an attempt to impress her.

Rin sat there in the dark, not knowing what she was waiting for. She had obeyed a compelling inner voice. Suddenly as Rin sat there engulfing the darkness, the window flew open and the strong wind flooded her room. She shield her eyes from the wind then put it back down when the wind quick diminished. She looked up astonished. Sesshoumaru was standing in her room, he smiled concernedly.

"Lord Sesshoumaru! You're ok." Tears formed in her eyes as she took no time to embraced him.

"You thought I would still be hurt from Natakaru's attack?" She slid his robe off to reveal his stomach, and was glad to see that his skin was again unblemished. Demons could heal almost any wound without leaving even a trace of a scar.

Sesshoumaru wrapped his arms tight around Rin; he had missed her touch while he was recovering. "I'm sorry it took me so long to come, but I promise to kill Natakaru and set you free." He kissed her, gently at first, then deeper and harder, hungry for her. His whole body responded to being near her and Rin could feel the heat beginning to come off of the Dog Demon.

"Lord Sesshoumaru?" Rin stopped. He was so different from before-- Sesshoumaru never kissed her or hugged her in an affectionate way as he did now. "Lord Sesshoumaru I want to tell you...I love you. I'm telling you now cause I was sad I didn't get to before I left." Sesshoumaru smiled shaking his head, he wouldn't let her blame herself.

Rin kissed him suddenly, her touches feathery and her kisses light. Sesshoumaru spoke to her that night saying he would never let her go again. Smiled and told him she believed him. Sesshoumaru finally told her if she was ready, he would gladly give himself to her. In a very short time, he was ready, achingly erect, his penis swollen and dripping, his balls riding high. His deep golden eyes were glazed with his need and his breath was a pant. He moved constantly under her hands, his writhing body slick with sweat. She could have drawn it out more, but it was her first time as well, and she straddled him, bringing him inside of her. He shoved in hard, unable to slow down, his body screaming for release. He lifted his torso up and grabbed her shoulders, digging his fingers into her flesh, his head between her breasts, thrusting hard. He quickly flooded her, crying out a sobbing moan of relief.

Sesshoumaru stayed with her until she fell asleep, holding him in her arms, kissing her forehead. When she was fast asleep, he left her bed and went back to the forest to the stream to take a long hot bath, washing away the scent of her. He sighed contently and got out of the stream, put on the robe she made him, and went back, swearing he would kill Natakaru when he got there.


	8. One Side Of The Heart

**Chapter Eight**

**One Side Of The Heart**

The sun was shining in the morning but Rin woke up groggy after a fitful sleep. Rin awoke with a sense that something had changed! She had an awareness of a difference, but had forgotten what the difference was. She sat for a moment on the edge of her bed, thinking. Outside, it was stormy. Which shook the trees and blew a sheet of heavy rain against the building. The hard ground below had turned to mud overnight, and it was clear that Rin would not leave her room today. Maybe the clear, cooler air after the rain would wake her a bit and make her feel better. Though Rin's head ached and it was probably a bad idea, she explored the house more. Natakaru's door was closed. He was probably still asleep. There was no sounds either from the floor below. Rin made her way out of doors, relishing the breeze that lingered after the storm and was pine-scented from the trees that were still glistening and wet. It blew her hair away from her face and the misery of her sleepless night began to subside.

"Rin!" A woman's voice called to her from the door, and she saw that it was Yuka, already up so early.

Rin smiled, waved, and detoured to greet the woman. "Where is everyone, they wouldn't still be asleep all this time."

"Ms. Rin you must go back in! Natakaru left early to engage in battle. He said we must take you and leave." Yuka panicky said grabbing Rin's wrist tightly and dragged her.

Sesshoumaru stood face to face with Natakaru. Their eyes stared coldly toward each other as they place their hands on each side and drew their sword. Sesshoumaru smiled calmly, "you seem to be in a hurry to your death."

Natakaru smiled as well, "I have waited all my life to kill you and it has finally come." Without hesitation took a stance the moment he saw Sesshoumaru move.

Like lightening itself Sesshoumaru came charging toward Natakaru. "Enough talk!" Sesshoumaru suddenly disappeared reappearing beside Natakaru, with a clash of blades he was able to counter Sesshoumaru's attack. He followed sending countless strikes toward Sesshoumaru, lucky our hero dodged so quickly the human eye could never catch it. He strongly caught Natakaru's attacks with his blade and sent them back in one swift blow. "For what you have done to Rin I will enjoy your death the most!" Natakaru ignored his words and quickly came after him in another style of swordsmanship. Once again Sesshoumaru disrupted his attack until Natakaru slyly switched to another blade behind his back and immediately stuck. Sesshoumaru's eyes widen at the suddenness of Natakaru's attack, that had successfully broke through his guard and went through his shoulder. Natakaru removed his blade almost as painfully as he imbedded it; jerking it directly from Sesshoumaru's wound. He laughed and eagerly pushed Sesshoumaru aside with his blade.

"Lord Sesshoumaru!" Rin's voice cut the silence of the battle, as she came down the path. She had most likely escaped Yuka and the others and headed directly toward the village.

"Dammit Rin!" Sesshoumaru winced holding his shoulder with his good hand. Blood flowed farther into the soil and formed a puddle. "I can't fight knowing you will do something stupid like before."

Natakaru smiled at Rin and then returned his attention to Sesshoumaru, " you read my moves well...until my backwards switch. You still aren't you Sesshoumaru...not nearly. You're not the cold heartless bastard who slain my village and wife. Since then I have been able to rebuild our village, but it can't make up for all the lives you took! And I plan to counter the pain you gave me with one hundred times the effect to you. For this, something will have to sacrifice itself." He turned back over to Rin. Her eyes shaking with fear and sorrow. In a sudden motion she stepped back noticing he was talking about her. To quick to see, Natakaru vanished and attacked.

That very instant her scream shook the very foundation of the mountains and earth. Sesshoumaru rushed to his feet and was immediately furiated. Rin looked down slowly; tears running down her face, Natakaru's blade held. Stained in her own blood, Natakaru slowly and painfully removed the sword from Rin's chest. He smiled, listening to what he thought was a pleasant sound of the blade cutting her insides until it reached the entrance. The moment to sword left her, blood burst from her chest and she collapsed. "Sesshoumaru..." her voice shaky from the pain. Natakaru gave his attention back to Sesshoumaru, but he was gone. In one quick move Sesshoumaru had leaped into the air and slammed his blade into Natakaru's face. Natakaru was able to dodge, but it left him a broken nose and a stream of blood from his mouth.

Sesshoumaru no long had the patience and was ready to kill, "strike now, so I can kill you!" Natakaru laughed wiping the blood from his mouth, than cracking his nose back into place. Without hesitation Sesshoumaru charged into Natakaru; his blade swooped below and forcefully broke Natakaru's hand backwards. Sesshoumaru watch mercilessly as he scrambled across the ground in pain. One mighty blow to his chest and Natakaru was down for the count. Sesshoumaru stood over him with his blade urging to slice Natakaru's head open. "Any last words."

Natakaru faltered in silence before laughing. "I don't care what you do to me Sesshoumaru. You have already taken everything from me, and now I have no reason to move on in life. If you kill me now you would just be doing me a favor. I'm just happy I got to see the look on your face as you watched that girl be helplessly stabbed. Only when her life is on the line you strengthen..." He went silent as the effect of his opened wound to the chest and blood lost took over him. His eyes just now slits as he let go of his blade and loosened up.

"Just so you know...I didn't kill your wife." Sesshoumaru drew back in his sword and pulled out his other sword. The sword of life, Tetsaga. He approached Rin, examining the demons around her, preparing to take her away. In one swift blow, Sesshoumaru destroyed them. Rin's once pale face and cold hands returned to normal, full of life. She blinked repeating once she sat up. She suddenly embraced Sesshoumaru affectionately, crying with joy. "I'm sorry Rin...I have failed you again." Sesshoumaru patted her head and kissed her, "if it not for this sword you would be lost to me for a second time. I will become strong enough to protect you Rin...I promise."

"I don't doubt your strength my lord, but I doubt your faith in me. Cause that whole time I never lost hope that you would be able to save me. I always believed you had the power to be unstoppable."

P.S: This is not the last chapter ok


	9. Now And Forever

****

Chapter Nine

Now And Forever

Rin sighed, contently staring into space. The inn was peaceful, but the quiet was somehow distracting. Lonely, rather than restful. She sighed again. Small wonder she felt lonely, when she had the place to herself. Sesshoumaru was probably training after that battle with Natakaru, Jaken had yet to make an appearance -- he was probably off losing the last of his mind following Sesshoumaru -- and she was all alone in this inn, waiting for them both. Despondent, she allowed herself to slump forward over the table, bringing her head down to rest on the hard wood. From her new position she stared out the open doors at the slowly passing clouds, letting the silence wash over her.

"Ohhh!" Exasperated with herself, Rin gathered up her belongings, and stepped outside. The weather was perfect for outdoor exploring. Maybe Sesshoumaru wouldn't mind a little company . . .

Sesshoumaru yawned. The stillness by the river was a pleasant change from the cheerful and sometimes overwhelming noise, but after several hours the calm had worn to boredom, the peace to a dulling lassitude. Without Rin and Jaken's cheerful company to occupy him while he trained, he found himself continually fighting sleep. He stretched lazily and then returned to his previous position, slouched comfortably between the sheltering roots of a tree. He had begun to doze off again, lulled by the quiet and the warmth of the spring sun, when he heard Rin's voice.

"Ano . . . lord Sesshoumaru?"

He opened his eyes in surprise. "Rin? Is something wrong?"

"No." She shook her head, smiling hesitantly. "I was just lonely at the inn by myself." She held up her belongings. "I thought I'd join you outside. Do you mind if I join you?"

"No?" He blinked at her for a moment before his sleepy mind registered what she'd asked him. Then he readily agreed, shifting to his left to make room for her beside him. He smiled as she settled herself against him, nestling in the angle of his shoulder and the tree.

"Tired?" She asked, catching his smile as she sat down.

Sesshoumaru merely shook his head and turned his attention back to the stream. "I'm just glad to see you," he murmured.

Rin's face lit with pleasure. "Yay..." she softly responded, momentarily resting her head against his shoulder. Always, she thought, I'm always glad to see you. Raising her head she glanced at him out of the corner of her eye, and then, content with the small smile still playing across his lips, began singing.

They spent the afternoon in companionable silence, the only sounds the soft splash of fish and singing. Eyes partially closed he watched her, enjoying the play of emotions across her expressive face. Unwittingly he smiled when her nose crinkled in disapproval at something she song off tone, and again when she paused to blow her bangs out of her eyes. Utterly relaxed and content in her company, he slid into a comfortable half sleeping-half waking state; the ever-present guilt of the Tensaga buffered by a layer of warm contentment.

As the afternoon progressed the wind picked up, turning the shade beneath the tree chilly. In response, Rin snuggled herself closer against Sesshoumaru, glancing at him to see if he objected. He didn't seem to, lounging against the tree with his eyes closed. He merely shifted a little, changing positions so she could lean against him more comfortably; his right arm slipping around her as she settled against him. Neither spoke, but as she cuddled against him Rin sighed in contentment. She tangled the fingers of her left hand with those of his right. A moment later she felt him dip his head to rest against hers, and closed her eyes to bask in the safety and warmth of his arms, his presence.

Sesshoumaru was only slightly surprised when Rin snuggled against him, as he'd felt her shiver beside him in the cool spring breeze. He'd half persuaded himself to reach out to her when she'd moved closer to him on her own. Now, as she tangled her fingers with his, he wondered again at how well their feelings could mesh. This slight girl, with her soft heart and spine strong as the metal of his Tensaga, had restored something infinitely precious to his life. She was home to him; her trust and unspoken love wrapping protectively around him whenever he was with her. His sigh echoed hers as he bent his head and pressed his cheek to the sweetly scented silk of her hair. On impulse, he gently released the cloth, sea green sash she'd used to tie around her kimono. His woman. Love, insane as he was, had recognized it. His past kept him from stating it as plainly as love had, but he never denied it to himself, never protested it when someone else acknowledged it. She was his. His to protect, to comfort, to love. And he was hers. Perhaps there was no longer a reason to hide how important she was to him. He shrugged mentally as he admitted he hadn't really fooled anyone. Instead, his repeated withdrawals had hurt her, the one person he most wanted to protect.

Rin felt the slight pull, heard the faint rasp as he slid the sash free, and opened her eyes in surprise. "Sesshoumaru . . ." Turning her head, peering up at him through the midnight sky falling over her shoulder and across his chest, she found his golden eyes gazing softly at her.

"I love you . . ." he whispered, his voice a caress. Letting the sash slide from his fingers, he stroked a few strands of hair away from her face, revealing the faint blush on her cheeks. Rin's eyes widened slightly as realization sparked, and her small white teeth bit anxiously into her full bottom lip to stop it's slight, nervous trembling.

He's going to kiss me. Rin thought. His hand cradled her face, his thumb brushing back and forth over her cheek. Please let him kiss me. She bit her lip anxiously as she waited, and as his stroking thumb shifted to flow over the small hurt, she closed her eyes. A moment later his mouth -- caressing, coaxing, faintly possessive -- met hers. Sesshoumaru . . .

Always before when Jaken was around he'd be pretending to ignore or be unaware of feelings which were infinitely obvious. As he kissed her now, the pretense was revealed in all its staggering depth. His touch was tempered with the gentleness he habitually displayed toward her, but also held a wealth of hidden emotion: Fire and longing, passion and demand. And all of it encompassed by an incredible sweetness. She protested softly when he released her moments later, disentangling her fingers from his only to clench them instead in the loose fabric of his shirt to call him back. Teasing her fingers free he threaded them again with his own as his lips slid over her cheek, touched lightly on her eyes, and then finally brushed the tip of her nose. His arm tightened around her, holding her close against him as she turned her face into his chest.

"Sesshoumaru?" Her voice was soft and hesitant.

"Mmmm?" She felt a small glimmer of annoyance at the relaxed timbre of his. She frowned at their twined fingers, worried he would pull away, but uncertain what to say to stop him. She was unaware he was watching her, or that he'd smiled when she rolled her eyes at his response, and so his voice surprised her a little when next he spoke.

"Stay with me always." She turned her head slightly to look at him, finding his golden gaze resting warmly on her. "Now and forever." The phrase seemed to hold a wealth of meaning: I'm not going to pull away this time. You don't have to worry. Satisfied, she relaxed against him again, closing her eyes and letting her senses absorb how it felt to be held that way. Safe. Loved. Protected. Cherished. Swaddled in contentment she slid slowly and inexorably toward sleep.

Suddenly in a earth crushing sound, just as Sesshoumaru and Rin were in the mood, Jaken came running from the woods. Sesshoumaru quickly drew back away from Rin and blushed, as Rin grabbed her sash and quickly tied it around herself so nothing would show to Jaken. "Lord Sesshoumaru! My lord, you must come! There are demons everywhere, coming this way! They are chasing someone as well." Jaken jumped up and down, neglecting how perfectly he ruined the mood of romance between the two.

Sesshoumaru stood up and grabbed his swords, "you stay here Rin! I'll be back."

"But Sesshoumaru!" Rin hesitates but then smiles, "ok...I wait for you."

Jaken stares confused, and he managed to notice Rin didn't include 'lord' before Sesshoumaru as a sign of respect toward each other as equals. Did she find herself equal to him?

"Come on Jaken!" Sesshoumaru calls, already ahead of him by a mile.


	10. Sakae' Blade:The Prosperous

**Chapter Ten**

**Sakae Blade: The Prosperous**

A young boy was chased up a narrow trail and then onto a high ledge. Hundreds of demons were on his tail, waiting for the one moment he trips and falls behind so they could reach him. He barely made it ahead of them the way he was going, he was already attacked once, and fled with the injury he had now. Suddenly he lost his footing, toppling over the ledge. He yelled the entire way down, expecting sharp jagged rocks to tear his small body into pieces at any moment. He never reached the bottom. Strong arms caught him two-thirds of the way down and then he lifted back to his feet. He looked up at his rescuer. he was tall with long white hair, he wore a strange mixture of fur, silk, and armor, and had two swords at his hip. The moment his feet reached the ground Sesshoumaru set of to the top of the clef where the herd of demons were making their way after him again. Sesshoumaru smiled mercifulness as he drew his sword. And in one swing of his evil sword the demons were all desecrated. The boy was stunned by Sesshoumaru unsurpassed strength. He watched in utter amazement, but he had failed to notice one remaining demon that had fled before Sesshoumaru could slay it.

"You thought you could escape boy, well sorry to prove you wrong." The demon hissed suddenly startling him. And without hesitation the demon lodge at him striking him. In a quick reaction the boy ran again, leaving Sesshoumaru behind.

"Leave me alone you stupid demon!" The boy yelled trying to out run him, but his new injury was slowing him down.

Rin made her way to the ledge completely ignoring Sesshoumaru's order to stay there, to her surprise, that very boy was already there, leaning against the rock wall. As she came closer, she could see dark red blood dripping from his arm onto the rocks below. He was badly hurt! "Boy!" she cried and rushed to his side. He was very pale, having lost a lot of blood. Before she had long to question him, the demon reappeared.

"Damn you boy! I hate chasing you around." He moaned taking a breather.

"Leave him alone, he's just a kid!" Rin grabbed some rocks and started to hurtle them. Jaken, who had finally came after being left behind by Sesshoumaru, used his staff to burn the demon to a crisp.

"Are you ok Rin!" He jumped repeating.

"Go get Sesshoumaru, Jaken!" Rin pulled the boy down so that he was sitting and opened his cloths as best she could. There were deep claws marks on his shoulder. "What happened?" She asked as she tore off a piece of her kimono to use to bind the wound. It was bleeding freely. Instead of binding it, she used the cloth as a compress, trying to stop the bleeding.

"Those stupid demons want my Sakae' blade. I drove away, but he tore my shoulder in the attempt. Rather stupid though, if I had used the sword, I may have lasted longer." He smiled, which quickly turned into a wince when he moved his arm.

"At least let me take you to a inn close by." The boy nodded and struggled to his feet, leaning heavily on the girl. Together they slowly made their way to the inn. And his wound was bleeding again. He took off the kimono he wore and spread it out for him to lie on. This time his movements were far from graceful, and he let himself drop heavily onto the floor. "Can you take off the under shirt so I can see your wound better?" He struggled to pull off the cloth, throwing them aside. He took off the sword and put it with his cloths. The wound was even worse than she realized. The claw marks went across his left shoulder and down his arm to his bicep, tearing through skin and muscle until bone was visible. This was more than she could do by herself. His shoulder was stiff and sore, but the bleeding had stopped and the wound was beginning to heal after Rin added herbs to it. "So what is your name?"

"It's Hakkido Mitsuguri."

"So Hakkido, how old are you? You look very young."

"I'm thirteen, actually." He closed his eyes carefully.

"And why is it that, that demon was after your blade anyway?"

Hakkido opened his eyes suddenly feeling the presence of another. He turned his head slightly facing his glace toward Sesshoumaru, who had just arrived. The older demon stared at him in a suspicious way and then sat down beside Rin. "..."

"What's the matter Hakkido, does lord Sesshoumaru frighten you? Don't worry, he

only looks tough." Rin giggled which put an irritated look on Sesshoumaru and a short laugh from Hakkido.

He smiled struggling, "It's not that...though he saved my life. I just...I just don't trust any demons."

"Why? Sesshoumaru is the best as it comes." Rin cheerfully patted his back, but quickly stopped when she saw Sesshoumaru leaving the room.

"It's not that I don't know some demons are good, but around me they seem to change." Hakkido sat up with a wince and grabbed his sword. "It's the blade. The Sakae' blade was made to protect when you are at your weakest. But only humans can use it that way. Put it in the hands of a demon and the blade merely doubles the demon's defense. But if that demon was really in danger as of like a human the blade gets a mind of its own and does as it please to ensure the holder survives. Which it takes over the mind and body of it's wielder, and that person loses themselves to the blade. All they know how to do is fight to survive even when there is no battle to win. Until that host dies the blade will continue to toy with you, but since the blade is to protect it will not let you die easily. Even the kindest of demons will fall under the blades control, and that demon would be lost to this world only fighting until the death that doesn't come."

"Rather weird though." Rin looked at the blade confused. "Why is the blade meant to protect...constantly fighting without reason? Does it want to eliminate any future threats to it's host? What are you going to do with it?"

"I don't know. I received this blade by accident. Now that I have it I have nothing to do but run from a battle I don't want to endure. Lately multiple demons have being chasing after me, because someone or something is telling them the sword will make them invincible."

"Why don't you just have the blade destroyed?"

"How?"

"Maybe we could ask around the town, to see if anyone knows anything like that." Rin smiled peacefully laying the boy back down. "But you should worry about that in the morning, you need your rest Hakkido."

"Thank you Rin...for everything." He closed his eyes once more and slowly drifted to sleep. "Does this mean you will help me?"

"Of course."

Sesshoumaru, who was outside the door listening on the conversation was annoyed by Rin's spirit to help others. "You never change Rin. Always a good soul."


	11. Wants and Needs

**Chapter Eleven**

**Wants and Needs**

Sleep did not come easily in the nights which followed. The dawn had broke in before the clouds could come. Jaken and Hakkido were still sound sleep awkwardly curled up together while Sesshoumaru and Rin were outside standing, waiting for the breeze to catch in. Today would be the new day for the group to set out for yet another journey. The sound of Jaken waking up, had indeed woke up Hakkido from the deep sleep that consumed him. "Rin?"

Meanwhile Sesshoumaru and Rin stood outside talking amongst one another, "are you worried Sesshoumaru?" For some reason she just had to ask even though she didn't know why.

"Why should I be?" Just that moment the breeze finally kicked up setting a prefect view. Rin shivered a little as chills ran up every inch of her body. Sesshoumaru looked over at Rin and embraced her. She blushed completely, the way he held her and how he smelled, left her in a fantasy she never wanted to leave. She closed her eyes feeling safe in his arms for a little while longer.

"Are you two ready?" Hakkido waved cheerfully at the two in an embrace. There was no time to waste, it was already late and time for them to begin setting out. Rin and Hakkido grabbed the things as Sesshoumaru and Jaken lead ahead. "Rin...do you have a relationship with Sesshoumaru?" Hakkido whispered so that Sesshoumaru wouldn't overhear.

Rin laughed, "why are you whispering? He can hear you anyway, he's part dog you know?" Rin smiled and turned facing him. Hakkido blushed and shout up before he did anything else that would embarrass him. Not to long, Rin notices a cloud of steam ahead. Mist that was moist and refreshing to the pores. She smiled and jumped stopping. "Sesshoumaru, Jaken, I want to take a break." She laughed childishly and grabbed Hakkido's hand. He looked down at her hand and blushed more.

"We just got started Rin." Sesshoumaru concluded, trying not to notice her hand against Hakkido's.

"I know, but me and Hakkido want to try out the hot springs." Hakkido jumped, startled he was included.

"We do?"

"Of course we do. Unlike Sesshoumaru, we humans need to keep are selves fresh and clean to power us up for the journey." She pointed a finger, waving it side to side. "Plus, I haven't been in a hot spring for ages."

"But Rin!" Sesshoumaru stuttered. "Together!"

"Why not?" Rin turned pulling Hakkido behind her. "He's still a kid you know, Sesshoumaru. Too young to be a lecherous pervert like an older man or demon."

"What!" Sesshoumaru grew red with fury as he walked back the other way. Him and Jaken sat at a nearby clearing, away from Rin and Hakkido.

"Why did you do that Rin?" Hakkido blushed as noticed she was being serious. Rin untied her obi and gently pealed off the layers of clothes until she was bare.

"Sesshoumaru is too uptight. And how can I talk to you in private when he's listening in. Now he won't because he knows what I will think of him for doing so will we're in the springs." She smiled and placed her kimono on a rock after folding it.

Hakkido was hesitated at first, but then removed his clothes as well. He slowly stepped in and sat nervously beside Rin. His head kept down so that he wouldn't she her. "Ahhh...this feels great." Rin laughed stretching out. "So what's with all the secrets Hakkido?" Rin slide beside him and placed her hand on his back.

"I just don't trust Sesshoumaru that much. It's easy for you, because you know him. But it will still take me time to get use to him." He sighed and closed his eyes. But he immediately opened them again the moment he felt Rin swim behind him and pull him closer. She wrapped her arms around his neck and drew him closer to her. He winced at the feeling of her breast press softly to his back and her legs to his. He turned red all over and tried to draw back, but Rin won't let him.

"Sesshoumaru is like this. Scary and mysterious at first glance but gentle and warm deep down, when you get closer to him." Rin smiled and laid her chin on his neck. "Hakkido...where are you parents?" Hakkido stared down and gave no reply. "Then...then your just like me." She frowned softly and brushed her cheek against his. "Your family is gone too."

"I miss them, Rin."

Rin smiled desperately, "do you want to be my little brother Hakkido?"

"What?" Hakkido jumped and turned around toward her, not caring he could see her anymore. She looked down at the water and her face was a smile filled with pain and sorrow. She contently sighed and stood up next to him.

"It sounds rather stupid doesn't it? Asking you all of a sudden to do this for me...to be my brother. I never had a real one and I never got to know the family I already had. I've always wanted one...a sibling to talk to. A young friend to experience the pain with, someone to endure my struggles with me for I wouldn't be alone." Rin blinked roughly catching the tears that escaped. She suddenly jolted into an embrace with Hakkido, his head lying on her chest and her arms wrapped tightly around his waist. "I know we just met, and its stupid to ask that of a stranger. But I feel like it's ok...like I've already known you since then. Will you Hakkido...will you do this for me? Give me someone to protect, like Sesshoumaru does for me."

He blushes trying to catch the words, still being drawn into her bosom. "Rin..." Before he could finish they were rudely interrupted by Sesshoumaru, who had had enough of their talk and decided it was time to go. He was startled by the site of Rin holding Hakkido much like she would do him, naked to add. Both quickly drew back in a blush. "It's not like that Sesshoumaru!" Hakkido cleared up as he rushed to his clothes and sword.

Rin stared down and held herself like Hakkido was still in her arms, "I'm sorry Sesshoumaru..." She rushed out of the water and to her kimono.

Sesshoumaru frowned and about faced toward the woods, "enough talk, let's go ahead and get this done with. The sooner, and the quicker we can ditch this kid." He stomped off as they got dress.

Hakkido, fully dressed, ran back over the Rin. "I thought you didn't want a letch to see you Rin."

Rin smiled, "Sesshoumaru watches me bathe all the time."

"What!"

Rin jumped back and shook her hands, "no, not like that. He isn't like that."

"I don't care! No demon will harm my big sister!" Hakkido held up a fist and stuck his tongue out, then reframed and smiled to her. She smiled back.

"Come on Hakkido-kun." She lightly grabbed his hand and followed Sesshoumaru.

"Onee-chan?"

"Yes?"

"Thank you...for being my friend."

"That's sister, ok?" Rin cheerfully kissed him on the head, followed by a pat before leaving.


	12. On Your Own

**Chapter Twelve**

**On Your Own**

Early the next morning, they went around town for supplies. The land where the village was built was dirty and brown, buildings tucked in close beside the road, and the air smelled of fleshly made bread. Rin loved the stores around here they always had such good scenery. As they visit the stores Rin had not said anything about the day before. They entered the first store. It was filled shelf to shelf with strange apparel. Sesshoumaru went to the owner as Rin and Hakkido looked around. Actually they didn't think they needed any of this here. Rin was all ways a adventurer by heart, and she let her instincts do the talking. Rin believed in using the environment around them to survive, at least that's what she learned from Sesshoumaru as a child.

After exploring the shelf's Rin rushed over to Sesshoumaru and the store's owner. The owner was a young man who was obviously new in this village. Rin watched as Sesshoumaru and him talked about something. She wasn't listening that closely. They finished up an half hour later. While Sesshoumaru headed out the door Rin stop the owner from going into the back.

"Sir, do you know if there any are any holy, sacred places around, like for purifying ?"

"I sorry young lady, I don't know of anything like that."

"Thanks anyway?"

The man shook his head and walked away. He didn't know allot about the place. While getting more supplies Rin questioned the people about the same question, but no one knows of anything like that.

"Rin, tomorrow I think we should head west along the shore."

"Why?"

"A women in one of the stores said just three days ago she saw a strange man guarding around that area. He was going on about somewhere beyond the caves along the shore were sacred and to be untouched."

Rin stared at him doubtfully, "than if it is to be untouched, why are we going?"

"Just leave this to me Rin."

They later went to a inn for the night. Rin tried to sleep, but the thoughts of what was going on pained her as she slept. After Rin was sure Sesshoumaru was asleep she a headed there on her own. She knew it was a stupid thing to do, cause she couldn't see a thing in this night, but knowing that she could rid Hakkido of his troubles was enough to get there. Rin walked through the dark of about two hours with only a steady candle to guide her. she couldn't find the shore anywhere during that time.

A little while later she found a area where no trees grew. The land was fragile and weak. Rin took each step with caution hoping the ground wouldn't fall in, but she guessed she wasn't light enough. Rin took another step and felt her feet sink in the ground. Before she could jump a step back the ground fell, with Rin along for the ride. She screamed so loud she swore she could still hear it after twenty seconds.

Sorry to say, but she didn't have a soft landing. Rin looked up and saw the cliff she had just fell from. It stood about twenty feet above her. The pain of falling from that height made her dizzy. She closed my eyes wanting the pain to go away, but that only put her to sleep. The sound of seagulls and waves being drawn into the ocean filled the air. Rin's body stopped moving after awhile. She opened her eyes to see what happen, she had stumbled a pond the lower shore.

She squished the sand into her hands. She lifted her hurting body and stretched her arms into the beautiful dawn. As the dawn set in she stood herself up and began looking for that area. Though her body was weak and wounded she forced herself to continue. The steep rocks along the unsteady shore had slowed her to a walk. She trudged up the rocky shore side with no idea where she was going.

In the distance, dawn rose. As she waddled her way off the shore she came across some caves. Probably the same ones Sesshoumaru was talking about. If the caves were deep she could get lost again. She tore the helm of her kimono and tied it to the rocks she passed. The farther she walked into the caves the more harder it became to walk. Rocks piled upon dirt and mud making it almost impossible to lay a foot down without getting stuck.

One wrong move could badly effect her. She could feel the wounds on her body growing at an incredible rate. As she hoped rock to rock she noticed a figure among the walls.

"Hey, you there!" she yelled trying to make her way closer, but the figure just ran from her.

"Wait, come back!"

Trying to catch up one of Rin's foot missed a sturdy rock and slipped in between two huge bolder. Moving to catch up her legs twisted and stayed in place. Immediately she screamed so loud. The scream was loud enough, but no one was there to find her. The pain was unbearable. The pain took over her thoughts as she dug her way through the rocks.

Her flimsy little finger nails broke trying to remove the rocks. she slammed the smaller rocks onto the ground and out off her way. In a second her finger jam itself into a tight area and jerked itself out. She hollered again and looked at her hand. Her pointer finger turned red and swollen. Her ears twitched as she heard drops. She looked around, but saw no water.

And then looked at her leg that was caught. Thin drops of blood trickled down to her ankle. The blood stained the rocks and her hands that were trying harder to remove the rocks. The drops of blood mixed with the tears that ran down her cheeks. She tried holding in her tears, but like the blood it can not be kept in one place of the body. Within all the struggle she could only think about why she didn't listen to Sesshoumaru, she had done a lot of stupid things but this takes the cake. But the struggle soon put her to sleep. She was exhausted from trying to free her leg.

_As I slept I had a dream. I was laughing very happily although inside my heart anger was burning. A blazing fire of rage, and at the same time in my heart there was also worry and soar. In the dream there was another person. He was so strong that he could laugh out loud and forget about anger and sadness. I want to have that kind of strength, I truly do, I wish..._

The was broken with a figure standing above her. Silky silver hair, stretched over blonde sun and shadow, framed liquid gold eyes. She stared into their depths. Like pure water on a moonless night they hid what lay beneath, yet drew her in breathless. She remember that and in that it was Sesshoumaru.

She scrambled to sit up. Sesshoumaru stood next to her. She looked at her leg and it had a cloth tied around it. He smiled and knew that she left to find out on her own. Sesshoumaru bend down and helped her stand up. She looked at him curious of why he didn't brag or yell at her. As they limped back to the inn it started to rain.

Moist rain drops rippled in the hundreds of puddles, surround them. They reflected perfect doubles within the water. The rain scrabbled through the maze of Sesshoumaru's wet black hair. Once it found a comfortable spot the rain stayed in place, making him shine with a great intensity. That moment she could not take her eyes off him and she may never. The cold fall breeze and the swift changing of the leaves made the most radiant landscape.

Rin stopped leaning on Sesshoumaru's shoulder and stood in the rain. She saw her reflection in his eyes perfectly. Sesshoumaru notice her halt and joined her. His long strong arms wrapped around her tiny waist. His arms tighten, preventing her from moving and he held her close to his chest. She told him he didn't have to protect her from the rain, because he will be wet also. She signed and tried to explain, but he just stared at the rain.

His warm and comforting chest just told her he is the one she should be with forever. Feeling uneasy she gently laid her head against his. As they faced the rain, Rin never wanted to leave this moment. _If I could just stop time and remain in this memory forever._ Even drenched in water Sesshoumaru was just as charming as ever.

Rin spoke under breath and tried to explain to him, "I didn't mean to disobey you...I just want to prove to you that I can do things on my own."

Her tears soaked into his clothes, of course you couldn't tell by the way it was raining.

"You don't have to. It's my job to protect you...and I want to."

"I feel dumb, Sesshoumaru. Like I'm always causing trouble for you.."

"My life would be nothing without you. Come on, I have to take you back, Hakkido was worried when you ran off." Rin shortly smiled. "I still don't understand why you want to keep such a kid with us, he's annoying. Don't leave me alone with him anymore...ok."

"Ok."

Sesshoumaru decided he would get there more quicker if she wasn't wanting to walk, so he lifted her into his arms and carried her the rest of the way.


	13. Cruelty To All

**Chapter Thirteen**

**Cruelty To All**

"Sesshoumaru...why..why did you abandon me? Why did you let me die, not only once, but twice? Why can't you protect me? Why do you make promises you can't keep? You've always gives me encouraging words, but up till now they are just that, words. A collection of meaningless words, letters with no specific value. And yet...you throw these words around carelessly, making me feel safe and cared for...you feed me those worthless words, these hopeful lies...and I, being as foolish as I am, believed in every one of them. Which leaves me to believe, this won't be the last time. Will you forsake me again Sesshoumaru, will you stand by and let me die yet another time? Do you intend to keep me alive with that blade of yours?...I want you to be strong enough to protect me on your own, or are you only as strong as your sword? If so...you are not fit enough to protect anyone!"

"Rin!" Sesshoumaru burst out from the disturbing dream that consumed him. He woke up panting and drowning in his own perspiration. He looked around horridly, pushing the blankets from his already scorching body. The dream had ended in such a hurry, it left him trembling and confused. "Why would she say those things?" he said assessing the room.

Hakkido hadn't been awaken by Sesshoumaru's breakdown, luckily. He was still peacefully sleeping on the mat across the room, still sweetly embracing a sleeping Rin. "Onii-chan." he muttered drowsily, before opening his eyes in a childish matter, blinking them continuously. "Sesshoumaru-sama?" Hakkido sat up, rubbing his eyes.

Sesshoumaru hesitantly smiled and pretended to go back to sleep, until Hakkido was asleep again. He stood up once he was sure the boy was resting. "Rin...is that how you really feel?" He smiled yet his face was flustered with nervousness,"...Rin..."

Resting was just pulling it's warm blanket over you when, at Rin's elbow, she heard her name whispered: "Rin!" Her heart leaped over a beat. She opened her eyes. There at the side of her mat, knelt Hakkido. Draped across one arm was a sword stuffed contently along his side.

"Rin!" he whispered again. " Are you ready?"

She could only manage to stammer, "What? Where is Sesshoumaru?"

Following Hakkido's gaze to the foot of her futon, she saw another sack prepared for her. "We will need to leave early than expected," he said quietly.

She looked around, wondering why Hakkido's being up had not awakened anyone else. "Why now", she said.

He kept his voice low, speaking so softly that she had to hold her breath to hear his words. "You want to leave don't you? We must find Sesshoumaru and Jaken as soon as possible. Some how they left us behind", he leaned closer. "Let's get going!" His breath carried the words with a warm rush into her ear. Soon refreshing thoughts flowed into her mind.

Suddenly she heard rustling at the door and looked around. It was probably Jaken or Sesshoumaru…or maybe both of them…she thought. She stood up and walked away from it until she heard the noise once more. She spun around.

"Sesshoumaru? Jaken? Is that you two?" She yelled out. She heard noises and rustling all around her. Her heartbeat sped up. She grabbed Hakkido's hand and ran into an open space just outside their door only to notice a bunch of foul-looking demons surrounding them.

A demon approached her and she lashed out at him. He staggered back but another demon stealthily approached her from behind and grabbed her pulling her to him tightly. She struggled under his grasp.

Hakkido wouldn't stand for this and slashed the demon behind Rin with his mighty blade. The demon let go of Rin as he clutched his wound and yelled.

"You brat! You're going to pay for that! Get them." Hakkido took care of most of them that charged at him. While Rin was least suspecting it a burly demon pounced on her sending her into a collision with the ground. She sputtered and breathed in deep shallow breaths. The demon had knocked the breath out of her. He took her arms and laced them together with some spare rope and did the same with her legs.

He tossed her upon his shoulder, she breathed in deeply and let out a shrill, glass-shattering scream before the man threw he upon the ground. He slapped her cheek and Rin bit down on her lip to stop her outward cry.

"You ugly whore! Bitch!" He spat at her face. "You're going to pay dearly for that." The demon remarked with an ugly, lecherous grin plastered on his face. He ripped off a piece of her kimono and wrapped her mouth shut as she stared at him her eyes full of horror at her hopelessness and futile attempts.

The demon let out a hoarse laugh before hoisting her upon his shoulder once more her screams and cries muffled by the fabric. He walked off while the rest of his pals followed afterwards carrying an exhausted Hakkido. Not only were they being captured but several other women from the village were being taken to. These demons were on a raid for human flesh, female flesh and Hakkido was just along for the ride.

A particularly high number of women were stolen from their homes and delivered to a hell of mistrust and aggression. Next came step-by-step degradation. The demons delivered the women to a palace filled with even more vicious, lecherous demons and men that stripped them naked. The real reason was to humiliate the women and make a mockery of their modesty. The demoralized women were sent to their own demon or human. Hakkido and Rin huddled together, shivering, until water suddenly poured down on them for more humiliation. The flow of water stopped as suddenly and arbitrarily as it had begun, and the demons made use of omnipresent dog whips to prod the soaking wet women into their separate rooms. Rin and Hakkido tried to stay hidden behind the crowd, avoiding the glares from the demons that couldn't wait to touch their delicate, soft skin. They shuffled around the crowd quietly until...

She gasped and stopped dragging Hakkido behind her. A demon was guarding the exit, watching carefully for any strays. He also stopped too and stared at her. Rin kept backing up and ran the other way towards safety.

She tripped and fell on her side. The demon then caught up to her and straddled her, "why are you in such a hurry to leave before the fun? If you are that impatient I will supply for you."

"Stay away from my Onii-chan, you bastard!" Hakkido out burst kicking the demon unsuccesfully only to be knocked unconuious by his mighty blow to the head. The demon simled and went down to kiss her but she pushed him away. He then grabbed her hands and held them in his left one while he bent down to kiss her. He kissed her and slipped his tongue into her mouth and she bit it. He pulled away form her and slapped her hard across the cheek. She moaned out in pain. Rin tried moving away but failed, he was way strong than her, plus he was a demon. She made several attempts in yelling and struggling, all the time calling out the name of her love. "Help me! Sesshoumaru!"

At first he thought maybe his mind was playing with them, but then he felt as if he had heard someone call his name. Sesshoumaru uttered one word before dashing out of the forest into the village, "Rin".

Having a greater speed than most Sesshoumaru reached the village in record time, and noticed that some people where gathered in front of their damaged homes and stores. Having something inside of him pulling him in that direction he listened to his instincts and calmly walked to the gathering crowd. The sight that greeted his eyes was of a young girl telling the people gathered around that she had been attacked by demons who had tried to rape her, but she escaped.

Sesshoumaru turned to go when he heard the girl mention a woman that she described matching the description of his Rin and other women. Swiftly turning back around he stepped directly in front of the girl and asked her exactly what she had looked like. The girl at first confused, but then not caring why he wanted to know started describing his Rin in perfect detail. After asking what had happened to the village while he was away and where were the demons now, and only getting an answer that they hadn't gone far, Sesshoumaru turned towards the forest and headed for the place where his Rin had been a little while ago.


	14. Broken Trust And A Fading Love

**Chapter Fourteen**

**Broken Trust And A Fading Love**

"Bastard! Let go of her!" Hakkido yelled jumping from the floor to the side of the demon that had a hold of Rin. He ineffectively punched at the demon's stomach. Even after hundreds of weak punches the demon took no serious damage unless you count being annoyed.

"Shout up, brat! I do as I please!" He regarded Hakkido's statements and dragged a defenseless Rin into a separate room.

Hakkido ran after him only to be shout out and bagging on the door. "Leave her alone! Leave everyone all!" His words fell on deaf ears as he continued to struggle. His fist became sore against the door. "I won't let you hurt her! You won't hurt my Onee-chan!"

The demon seemed to be inspecting her; his eyes roving over her face and then down her body. She felt her face go red and she had to resist the urge to slap him.

"Don't worry, we aren't gonna kill you…maybe have some fun with you…but not kill. Oh, no...We want someone to try and save you…for some excitement."

0000000000000000

"Hakkido!" A voice startled the boy suddenly. He turned around, eyes widened to look at a demon in front of him. A young woman, or so she appeared, with long black hair and a wooden flute in hand approached him.(Princess from the episode: The Woman Who Loved Sesshoumaru)

"Princess Sara." Hakkido stuttered.

She stared at him, fury in her eyes. "Stop messing around! Naraku brought you back to serve me, remember! And I only wanted you to lend them to me, not get captured by low life demons such as these." She lifted her hand, revealing the carpet of demon corpses behind her. She hand easily disposed of them, due to recent powers she received from Naraku.

"I'm sorry, my lady." Hakkido bowed and apologized.

"What are you waiting for! Bring Rin to me, idiot! You won't forget where to, right?" She stared at him suspiciously.

"Of course not." And with his answer the woman disappeared.

0000000000000000

"Sesshoumaru!" Rin hollered as the demon prepared himself in between her legs.

"Rin!"

With no time to react, Rin found herself settled beneath a corpse. The demon's head was slashed right down the middle, the blade still connected to the separated flesh. Rin shivered in fear, her whole body now stained with the blood of the demon's. But the demon wasn't that, that scared her. It was the eyes of her rescuer, his fury and anger all in one look as he took no time to interrupt this horrible development.

"H-Hakkido." She stuttered. The young child cruelly retracted the blade from the demon's head with a rough and violent action, sending only more blood scattering everywhere. He smiled corruptibly as he kicked the demon away. He held out his hand to help Rin up, but she hesitated before accepting his offer.

"Are you ok, Onee-chan?" Suddenly his smile returned to that of an innocent kid, incapable of hurting a fly. "Sorry."

"Hakkido..." Rin tried to hide her expression, that of a discussed and repelled one toward the awkward child. "Thank you...but...your strength?"

He laughed and patted himself on the back, "you become most strong when the life of a loved one is on the line." He quickly stopped and grabbed Rin's hand. "But shouldn't we be going to get Sesshoumaru now?"

Rin had almost forgot about the absent demon over the feeling that she received after seeing such a spectacle. She nodded and followed the child to the exit. No barely minutes later after they reached the entrance had they saw Sesshoumaru approaching them rapidly. Rin, in complete confusion, stared away from the demon and toward the child. He was late...he hadn't saved me. Hakkido was there for me when Sesshoumaru couldn't. How can I accept this...I don't want to believe Sesshoumaru didn't try all his hardest to find us? So many events are drawing me to believe...he is not as strong as I had thought him to be many years ago.

"Rin!" The white haired demon ran beside Rin. Immediately he drew her to his arms, embracing the confused girl. "I'm so sorry Rin."

She smiled faintly against his chest. "You honestly tried...you tried your hardest to get to me first?" Tears found their way to her eyes and ran to her chin. "I don't want to believe that...that was your greatest attempt. Yet yo keep promising me. You keep promising me!"

"Rin." Sesshoumaru whispered to himself in utter self guilt. "I'm sorry."

"You said you would protect me! You promised, you would NEVER let anything happen to me! Yet it has happened again. Only thing different...you weren't here to tell it to me again." Hakkido stared away, he couldn't bare to watch Rin like this. So unsatisfied with him saving her, she wanted Sesshoumaru to be there. She still wanted to believe Sesshoumaru would always be there, always be strong enough to protect her. "Sesshoumaru." Rin jerked within his embraced, trying to break free, but he refused to let her go.

"Rin! Believe me...I wanted nothing more than to be the one to save you!"

"Shout up!" Rin snapped free and slapped the white haired demon suddenly. "I believed you! Because I trusted you! Because I love you! But I won't endure this forever! How many more times must you bring me back with that sword of yours? I want you to save me! Without manipulating the laws of life. If you haven't that sword, I would already be dead! You would have no means of saving me!" While the demon was still collecting her words and the unexpected slap, Rin jerked the Tetsega from his waist.

"Rin! What are you doing!" He was about to stop the girl but froze when he caught sight of her deepened tears. Her eyes that wished him to stop. And without frustration Rin took off running, the sword in hand and the child on her tail. "Rin! Come back!"

A/N: Sorry for the extremely long wait, but I was having writers block and found no time to type when I finally got everything straightened out. And sorry it is so short this time. But I promise the next chapter will answer some of these burning questions you may have. Like who is this Princess Sara and what does she have planned for our group, as well as what does Hakkido have to do with Naraku and this whole plot. See you soon!Please review!


	15. A Fate Worse Than Death

**Chapter Fifteen **

**A Fate Much Worse Than Death**

"Finally awake?" The voice was soft, and somehow effeminate. Rin opened her eyes slowly trying to adjust to the darkness surrounding her.

She seemed to be in a cave of some kind, chained with her arms above her. Blood streaming down from a gash above her left eye seeping down and soaking her beautiful raven, black hair.

Recalling the last thing she could was running away from Sesshoumaru, Hakkido quickly following behind her and then suddenly being hit and then knocked out by something though she couldn't believe the blow wasn't fatal. She tried to focus.

"Wh- Who are you" She asked nervously.

"I didn't expect you to remember me, after all eight years does a deal on your memory. Back then you were just a girl, and didn't know the meaning of love. Now you are constantly seducing Lord Sesshoumaru with your stupid childish ways." Rin stayed silent till she finished.

"You mean you are some ugly older stalker woman!" Rin blurted out of pure curiosity. But the strange woman slapped her.

"Now, now I would suggest you hold your tongue I'm not in the best mode right now and I might just choose to take it out on you…" she grinned at her. And without really thinking Rin spit in her face. "That was very rude. I'll have to see that you pay for that little stunt you just pulled." she smiled manically at her as she drew out a knife from the sleeve of her kimono. And without haste the woman jerked Rin's wrist and slashed it twice, equal to Rin's offensives. "You know all that blood makes you look much better" She whispered huskily in to her ear, her body was racked by sobs as the wound began to burn against the open air. "Aw it hurts doesn't it?" She asked in a fake caring voice slowly dragging the blade in a thin line from her wrist to her elbow, making her gasp. "Now either you can be a good little girl and not fight OR, you can and I can make sure it hurts" Out of fear Rin started to struggle slightly only stopping when she heard her sigh. "To bad I guess you leave me no choice" the woman pushed her back harshly on to the ground and opened her kimono. "Now I'll give you one more chance to say you're sorry or…" She held the slender blade closer to Rin's chest. "I won't spare you any pain" she gave her a smile that clearly had the word insane written all over it. "I'm sure Sesshoumaru won't like you after you're flawless body is all marked up. Want to find out?"

"I-I'm S-sorry" she hissed out still in significant pain from the wound on her wrist.

"Aw apologue accepted but still…" She dug the blade above her left breast making her scream out in shear pain. "Now, this is going to hurt…but then again that's what I'm hoping for…" She whispered to her, her breath was warm against Rin's neck, making her shiver slightly. Princess Sarah moved the blade until it was over her belly button. "Every part of you that Sesshoumaru's lips have touch are going to be skinned away, slowly and very painfully." Princess Sara song. Tears flowed down Rin's eyes. She whimpered and tried to hold her screams as the lady pressed the blade deeper and farther down. "Oh...down cry...I won't damage your most valuable treasure, who knows you may find another man to be with. But as long as I'm around...Sesshoumaru belongs to me!" She smiled dementedly and changed her mind.

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!" Rin hollered as the blade skimmed the top of her flesh slightly below her stomach, but not low enough to leave eternal scars. "Stop it! Stop it you bitch!" Rin panted, the yelling had drained her of her strength alone.

The woman smiled. She lifted the blade slowly and gently rubbed the blood on it with her finger. She stood up and headed for the door. "I am Princess Sarah and I am the only woman who loves Sesshoumaru! Understand? If not I could always demonstrate later..." her smiled widened as she walked away.

Rin broke out into tears, surrounded by her own blood. The cave got cold after Princess Sarah left, taking the only fire with her. And with Rin chained, her kimono open and her scars to the air, she would undoubted die from sickness or blood loss. "Sesshoumaru..." She comforted herself with peaceful thoughts of him, though she could only remember her stupid one man argument.

-Meanwhile-

"Lord Sesshoumaru! Lord Sesshoumaru! Please wait up!" Jaken yelled pathetically falling behind his speedy master on the back of his two headed demon.

"Jaken. If you can't keep up, don't follow." Sesshoumaru said calmly, increasing his paste.

"But my lord! Why must we go after that stupid human girl away?" Jaken questioned, feeling annoyed that they were always saving Rin's life. He then noticed the Tetsaga missing from Sesshoumaru's sash and concluded a reason. "That brat stole my lord's sword. She will get what's coming to her." Jaken whined.

"Jaken."

"Yes my lord."

"Shout the hell up." Sesshoumaru commanded coldly as he sped up, leaving Jaken farther behind him once again. He was greatly annoyed by the presence of that irritating demon groupie, Jaken.

"But my lord! Please don't leave me!" Jaken kicked in the sides of the two headed demon and commanded it to speed up.

Just as Jaken disappeared from sight, Sesshoumaru gave a short laugh. But his moment of humor was quickly cut short due to an unexpected dagger flung towards him. Immediately sensing the weapon, Sesshoumaru jumped out of aim and landed gracefully. "Isn't it bad sportsmanship to attack from behind?"

"Fair play is for wimps who don't have enough confidence to attack whenever they have the advantage." A voice echoed through the forest. Sesshoumaru looked around, only finding trees in every direction he turned. "Come and attack me, Sesshoumaru. That is if you can see me." The voice said teasingly. And suddenly without notice the voice appeared directly behind Sesshoumaru, "I think I will enjoy this most of all." The figure quickly charged at the demon with another dagger, letting it fly. Sesshoumaru just barely dodged as the blade slashed his left sleeve.

"You are most annoying. Hiding within the shadows and then attacking only to return to the darkness from which you came." Sesshoumaru jest as he drew his sword.

"So you will fight me, Sesshoumaru. That's a surprise considering you will lose." The voice emerged from his hiding and approached the light.

Sesshoumaru smirked and threw back his head. "I always had my suspicions about you, Hakkido." He then looked at the boy. "Where is Rin?"

Hakkido drew is blade, which he had explained to them before as the Sakae' blade. "If you can beat me I will give her to you, if not Sara will be upset with me before having destroyed her only love."

"Sara. That wrench has interfered again." Sesshoumaru frowned and pointed his sword at Hakkido. "I will enjoy ripping you limb from limb then your female master as well."

"You talk big, I only hope you can back it up." Hakkido charged toward the smooth and collect demon. Sesshoumaru had to admit Hakkido was light on his feet, he had almost got hit that other time. Just reluctantly Sesshoumaru blocked Hakkido's sword with his own. "I will defeat you and regain what I have lost!"

"Lost?"

A/N: Sorry i did it again. I took so long to update. I promise it won't happen again TT. I'm such a failure!


	16. A New Foe

**Chapter Sixteen**

**A New Foe **

"I always enjoy a good battle" Sesshoumaru smirked as the small boy charged for him once again.

"You'll die!" Hakkido jumped up to give his mighty blow, but Sesshoumaru in return was quick on his feet as well and managed to dodge his blow again. The sword roughly hit against the ground, slashing it into two plates. Unable to remove his blade from the ground quick enough, Hakkido was left open for an attack. Sesshoumaru took this opportunity and immediately ran his blade along Hakkido's side. "What the hell?" Hakkido yelled, blood dipping from his lip and now new freshly made wound. "I've mistaken your strength and speed. But believe me, I won't make the same mistake again."

Sesshoumaru, being tired and fed up with this game, decided to end this battle nice and easy. Sesshoumaru, without haste disappeared and reappeared before Hakkido. "Go to hell." And with a swift motion of his blade he ran his blade through the boy, blood blanketed the dirt, turning it red and sinful looking. Sesshoumaru smiled staring at the bloody sword. "Such a waste."

"You bastard! That was dirty!"

Sesshoumaru laughed shortly. "Why can't you die peacefully? End your suffering and mine."

"By your blade, never!" Since Sesshoumaru still had his blade imbedded in him, Hakkido could finally attack. And just as quick, Hakkido gave five blows that only appeared as one. But Sesshoumaru had yet again managed to dudge all of them without breaking a sweat. "Stop toying with me! I may be a kid but that doesn't mean I put up with this stupid crap! Fight me right!" Hakkido charged for what seemed the hundredth time, and was successful due to his increase in fury and rage; he manage to knock Sesshoumaru off his feet. Satisfied with actually getting in a hit he rushed in to fast to give another.

But Sesshoumaru was back on his feet and his poison claws lengthened and skewered Hakkido before he could attack again. The boy howled in pain! He slashed at the long green claws with his sword, severing it and he dropped to the ground, bleeding. The claws recoiled and then reformed as good as new.

Sesshoumaru brandished his sword once more, calling on its demon power, and faced off against Hakkido. Even if he died trying, he would kill this miserable excuse for a being! His attack struck at Hakkido, missing him by a hair's breadth. But the light from Sesshoumaru's attack had temporarily blinded him. Sesshoumaru recovered first and took advantage of Hakkido's inability to see. Another poison claw went completely through the boy, tearing him open, almost disemboweling the young boy. The claw withdrew and Hakkido sank to the ground, his life's blood pouring out. Hakkido was helpless, bleeding profusely and unable to get away from the certain death of the demon lord. "Now stay dead this time."

"No! I can't die...not like this." The nearly unconscious boy exclaimed. Tears ran to his eyes, flowing down on the dirt. "I can't let that bastard Naraku get away with what he did to my village."

"Naraku?"

"That half-demon brought me back to serve Sarah, hoping that I could kill you off for him."

"I wish that idiot would stop interfering with my matters." Sesshoumaru approached the bleeding boy. "And for that...I will end your miserable life." He smirked and slashed open the boys head. "Rin...you will have to forgive me. But at least I know my real target."

-Meanwhile-

The darkness swirls around Rin as she sits up and tended to her wounds. Her body aches, her heart's sore. She heard footsteps drawing nearer, 'don't let it be her, please.' The door slides, flooding the room with a bright red light.

"Get up!", a voice says, as a strong hand grabs her bruised shoulder. Rin shrieked in pain as a fist contacts with her stomach, "I said, 'Get up!'" Tears fall down her already tearstained cheeks.

"Stop..", is all she can muster, "stop, please…" Instead of receiving mercy she was give another blow to the stomach. She turned her head to the side and spit out a large amount of blood, "Bitch..." After several hours being held captive there were smears of blood on her thighs and arms, a strong reminder of what happened earlier. She got up, or at least tired, though ended up crawling across the floor. Tears stung her cheeks as they fell from her eyes. Sarah stared at the pathetic human and laughed before leaving the room.

Rin noticed how close she was to the door. Leaning her ear against it, she listened to the voices outside.

"That idiot lost!", said a somehow familiar voice.

"Isn't that what you wanted, Sesshoumaru to survive?" Another voice familiar to her as Naraku's voice said calmly, sending chills up her spine.

"Fine. Then I will kill Rin before he gets here." Sarah growled.

"Well you better start now, cause he's here." Naraku chuckled disappearing misteriously, which was normally his style. And just as Naraku vanished, Sesshoumaru was there.

"Is that half-demon sending people out to do his dirty work again?" He teased. "It doesn't matter cause I enjoy finishing them off."

"Lord Sesshoumaru." Sarah yelled excitedly. "You've finally come. After so long...I can finally see you again."

"Shout up you wrench."

"What?"

"I believe I killed you off the first time, making you a wandering soul with no purpose."

After listening to fighting for a while Rin tried to call out, but her voice was weak. 'Sesshoumaru...Please help', She thought desperately trying to talk. After what seems like forever, the door opens, and a talk figure walks in. She stare up into a pair of golden eyes, and mutter a barely audible, "Help.."

"I'm here Rin..."

TO BE CONTINUED...


	17. After The Pain

**Chapter Fifteen**

**After The Pain**

For being so weak and pathetic that I had repeatedly put myself in harms way then crawl back to the demon lord after every incident, my tail hanging limply between my legs with a soul that was slowly being destroyed piece by piece. And still I crawled back to him, despite the trouble I have caused him, he still allows me by his side.

I can't remember the exact day when these devastating wounds appeared on my body, nor do I think I want to. It's the only thing I'm glad I can't remember right now but I am really sort of curious. All I can grasp from the fragments of thought is a long black hair woman yelling and cursing at me. She was cruel and merciless. And when all seemed hopeless my angel appeared out of the darkness and severed me from my pain and depression. I had never lost hope that he would save me. "Sty here with me. I don't want you to ever leave my side." And he embraced me affectionately. The immense pain I had under gone had made me so sore and fragile, that when he held me I had to depart. I hoped it hadn't offended him; I had so carelessly rejected him. Instead of leaving in disappointment he smiled and turned around. He kneeled with his back to me. "Get on." I did; struggling to my feet and onto his back. My arms surrounded his neck and my legs to his waist. Gracefully his hands moved beneath me and supported my weight. Without any trouble he lifted me and walked out.

**"Why are you still here? Why are you still alive? Why are you still with him? What reason can you possibly have to prolong your suffering and pain?"**

I stay with him because I love him. Because he loves me...and we need each other.

**"What the hell are you talking about? You're the only one in need here, you need his protection! Without him always rescuing you, you would've been dead years ago!"**

I'd love him regardless of his protection! I would do the same for him!

**"When? When will he ever need protection from you? You, who can barely walk on her own, thinks she can protect a demon lord!"**

There's one thing I can do for him!

**"What is that? Cause him to get injured on your account?"**

I can love him.

Eventually finding an abandon hut, Sesshoumaru tended to my wounds. Gentle hands caressed my cheek after laying me down. "You always seem to find trouble, Rin." He calmly stated, soaking a cloth in a bowl of river water he had Jaken fetch. The little piece of fabric adsorbed the cool liquid. And he released the cloth of its water and draped it on my forehead. "Rin...show me your wounds." I was hesitate to this demand. Instead of causing conflict I obeyed. I sat up painstakingly and blushed. My hands drifted over the opening of my kimono and drew back the material. I let the fabric fall limply at my shoulders and then to the floor. The cold air teasingly nipped at my exposed flesh and made my hair stand on end. I reddened feeling his gaze a pond my scared body/ The cuts beneath my breast and along my stomach, even the ones a little lower. It felt awkward, bloody and naked in front of the man you love. He sighed and grabbed another wet cloth. Laying me down again, he gracefully washed the scares. The water was warm at first touch but quickly felt cold when the cloth moved on. I noticed a shy expression on Sesshoumaru's face when my nipples perked from the cold. Even if it was cold, I felt extremely warm within. Sesshoumaru had cared enough to tend to my wounds himself. After nursing my wounds he bandaged them and told me to rest. "I'll go out and look for some herbs." He told me finally sliding the door behind him. Everything had gotten eerily silent, leaving me with a feeling that was incredibly alone. I didn't have long to ponder the emptiness as my world faded into black.

I woke up before dawn, suddenly and completely, as though someone had jerked me out of unconsciousness. I shared out of the window with a slovenly look on my face. The floor boards creaked as I stood up and shook off the nightly sleep that was still in my eyes and made me look gloomier. My bandages covered my skin, but my kimono was ruined from all the blood. I had nothing else to wear except that, so I stayed as I was. The echoing rain bounced from wall to wall and escaped the moment I opened the door.

"Sesshoumaru…" my voice weakened with sleep. I noticed my silver haired angel peacefully sleeping beside my bedroom door. He looked so magical sitting against the wall with his arms crossed and his head tilted. My hand gracefully stroked his forehead, pushing back his disheveled hair from his face. I kneeled beside him and tucked covers from my mat safely around him with a smile.

"You stay up all night, didn't you?" I waited for a reply, but received none as I waited, "I feel worthless. All I can do is cause you trouble." I strained to laugh, just to cheer him up. Even the crack of his mouth upward could up a smile on my face.

I lingered beside him and bowed my head, so that it lay on his hand. "But I will stay with you so I can pay you back." I laughed. "I was trapped again. And yet you were able to free me again." I signed and looked back up. Tears formed in the corner my eyes and quickly ran down my cheeks and suddenly I was yelling, "I want to be useful to you!" I squeezed his hands tightly and pressed my head into the covers. Deeper and deeper, as though I could escape into the covers along with him. "I feel so helpless…so vulnerable…unable to save you."

"You are useful to me."

My glared raised and stared hard. His eyes turned sharply to me and an empty expression could be read from his face. "How?"

"You are the world to me, Rin. If I hadn't have met you I would be dead. Inside, I would have no purpose to live. My existence would be meaningless without you." He smiled and lifted my head with his fingers. "Because I love you. And I would die if I had to live my life without ever kissing those delicate lips."

And the smile from his lips was gone. The fingers that held my chin tightened. I blinked in confusion, and his eyes softened, and my heart quickened, as I realized just what he was doing. He was leaning forward, and pulling me closer to him, and my eyes fluttered closed at the soft touch of his warm lips against mine.

His kiss was soft and gentle and loving, and his movements were romantic, something I had never experienced before, something I had been longing for since the first day I set eyes on him. I kissed him back, almost uneasily at first, thinking if this was to carry out farther. His fingers released my chin, and trailed lightly over my cheek and down to my shoulder, curling down over my shoulder and holding my back, pulling me further into him. Never let me go, my mind begged him. Never stop kissing me. Oh Gods, don't let him stop kissing me!

He broke from me as I thought these words. My lips continued towards his, as though they by themselves were convinced they hadn't had enough. I stared at him questionably, my eyes pleading with him to continue. He continued to hold me and kissed me again on the lips, quickly, not as slow as before, as if he just wanted a little sample of my taste, but I was quick to kiss him back, and he did it again, kissing me quickly, and I kissed him back just as quickly. He began to kiss my chin, and then his lips wandered down to my neck. He kissed my neck once, kissing again and again, smoothly and softly. Now my mind was unsure what to think, my heart was beating so fast. I was scared and mesmerized at the same time.

"Are you up for it?" He suddenly broke free of my flesh and stared at me. I blushed. "You are still healing…I don't want to make things worse…"

"I'll be fine."

A/N: I decided to do this chapter in first person because I really wanted to let you all see it from Rin's POV at this point of the story. Anyway next chapter will be back to third POV unless you all like this better! See ya soon-


	18. Instincts Over All

**Chapter Eighteen**

**Instincts Over All**

The rain still carried on as everything around the two seemed to stop. Everything was silent except the sound of newly fallen rain, refreshing the earth with it's helpful liquid.

Sesshoumaru smiled slightly to her answer. He nodded and stood up. "Jaken."

"Oh, yes milord. What do you wish of me?" The toad demon asked, emerging from the wet forest after tending to Sesshoumaru's two headed demon.

"Go out and find food and medicine for Rin." He demanded coldly.

"But milord, it is raining, we will surely catch a cold." He replied, referring to him and the demon. But Sesshoumaru just gave him another cold stare and turned his back to him. "Yes, milord. Of course." He said jumpily, running back to retrieve the demon.

Rin giggled softly, but quickly stopped when she saw Sesshoumaru retreat back into the hut. She followed excitedly. "Sesshoumaru..." She whispered softly as she watch him pull back the door behind them.

He approached her warmly, wrapping his arms around her. "To please you, I would do anything." His hot breath slid over her mouth before he pressed his lips to hers. Rin closed her eyes and slid her arms around him. Her left hand rested on his bicep and her right arm snaked under his left. His mouth sought out hers and Rin opened readily, pulling his tongue inside. Moaning into his mouth, she returned his kiss as well as she could, drawing closer into his embrace.

She parted for breath very slowly and smiled. "Having you with me is pleasing enough." Want finally convinced her this is what she need, and she used both hands to pull off his boa, his two swords Tenseiga and the Toukijin, and then his armor. He watched carefully at her gentle hands as they opened his shirt and slipped underneath, she smoothed her fingers over the smooth skin of his lower back. They found their way farther down past the waist of his pants and caressed his thigh. He smiled and removed her hand. Sesshoumaru shed his shirt, flinging it to the side and then his pants, completely exposing his perfectly sculpted body. Every mark on him, that Rin had come to know and love was beautiful and enchanting. The blue crested moon on his forehead, the two purple slashes on each cheek and the purple slashes on his wrist. His skin radiating heat and he edged closer to her, removing her on garments, until they were both gloriously naked. She then grabbed his hand and guided it to cup her breasts, the pads of his thumbs gently teased the nipple, which distended under his touch. Rin gently bit her lip, a blush rising to her cheeks as Sesshoumaru molded and squeezed the mounds in his hands, then leaned forward to press an open-mouthed kiss to the flesh between her breasts. Rin's head fell back, her long dark hair lightly skimming her back. She fell to her knees, Sesshoumaru following her down to the floor. He moved his mouth to one nipple, tracing circles around it with the tip of his tongue before flicking it rapidly. The way he played with her made Rin melt, and the noises issuing from the back of her throat were music to Sesshoumaru's ears. He smirked at her adorable moaning and kissed up to the dip in her throat. Rin could feel his arousal with each moan, grinding into her pelvis. He hesitated to kiss her when she leaned forward and forced him onto his back. She placed one hand on his length, hearing him growling in need when she closed her fingers around it. Her other hand placed gently at his hip, soothingly caressing his member in the other. She could hear rumbling in his throat an his hands came to rest on the sides of her as she suddenly bent down and touch him in her mouth. She listened for sighs of disapproval as his molded her lips to his tip, slowly sliding him inside her mouth. Sesshoumaru's eyes crossed slightly and his eyebrows scrunched together and up as his eyes fluttered closed. Her head shifted up and down, waiting for him to come.

"Rin..." He managed to say between the pleasure and bliss as he could no longer contain himself and released. Rin took to memory of Sesshoumaru's taste and how amazingly sexy he sounded before coming. She licked the head sweetly and looked up at him. She crawled up to him, her breasts pressed against his chest and straddling his arousal, Rin pressed kisses to Sesshoumaru's cheekbones as her arms tightened around him.

"What would make you happy, Sesshoumaru?" Rin questioned pulling back a bit. He visibly blushed and responded in a husky voice.

"Claiming you as my mate..."

"That is already in progress, anything else?" Rin smiled.

"To take you...the way I know how." He remarked shyly, Rin blinked in confusion.

"Show me." She replied, still clueless as to what he desired. Sesshoumaru stood up and pulled her up with him.

He placed his hands on Rin's shoulders and turned her around from him. Sesshoumaru set his arms on Rin's waist and then smoothed them up her ribs to cup her breasts in his hands. One of Rin's hands came up to hold Sesshoumaru's forearm and the other went up to rub his ear in her palm. Laying her head back on his shoulder, she allowed Sesshoumaru to suckle on her neck, leaving little marks. His lips gracefully nipped at her neck until finally it turned into playfully rough biting. Her neck turned red under his touch.

"You belong to me and only me, Rin." He whispered sweetly into her ear. "On your knees." He requested, actually sounding more like a demand due to his urgency and needing. His arousal was prominent against her lower back, so Rin took her arms down and lowered herself to her knees. Sesshoumaru followed closely, standing behind her. Rin leaned forward and pressed her hands to the mat and set her knees far apart. Seeing Rin in such a position got Sesshoumaru more aroused than he had ever been.

Getting onto his knees, Sesshoumaru slid up behind her, his shins pressing into the mat outside of Rin's. His erection pressed lengthwise along the seam of Rin's womanhood, put Rin's heartbeat into high gear. Leaning down onto his hands, his back lightly resting on hers, Rin now knew what he had met earlier. Him being a full blooded dog demon, this way was the only way that seemed more natural to him. She felt him move his hips, which brought his manhood into position at her entrance. He growled into her ear and she gasped as he shoved into her, pumping into her warm body as hard and deep as he could.

Rin's body rocked with each impact, and her inner flesh grated a bit at the invasion, but the discomfort was nothing compared to the way his length felt sliding against the jewel underneath her skin. Sesshoumaru shifted to hold his weight on one arm and brought his other hand up between Rin's arms to wrap around her shoulder, holding her to him as he thrust in and out of her body. Both breathing heavily now and glowing with sweat, Rin squeezed her eyes shut and cried out. "I love you, Sesshoumaru! And I couldn't love anymore than right now!"

An intense jolt of sensation shot down through her body and galvanized her inner muscles to pulsate, pounding around him as he gave one final ouosh. A gritty groan made its way out of Sesshoumaru's throat, and he held Rin close to his body as he released himself into her. Though it felt as if he was giving all of his strength to her, Rin's arms were shaking underneath her, and her head was hanging down between them. He held her up as best as he could, waiting for both of them to complete the moment. Nuzzling the nape of her neck and memorizing her scent at this moment, Sesshoumaru's heart became unbearably full. "Rin, I love you." A blissful expression came over Rin's face as she lifted her head, and a couple of tears made paths down her cheeks as she smiled softly.

"I will love you always and forever, Sesshoumaru." She felt his arms around her chest tighten, and he brought her down to the mat, turning her in his arms and holding her close. She slide her arms around him, holding tightly as Sesshoumaru pull the blanket over them as they drifted to sleep.

Meanwhile, Jaken was still struggling to find herbs and food in the rain all alone. Poor Jaken, ditched and completely alone.

**A/N**: Lol, I just had to add that, I actually, kinda, almost, coming close to feeling a little bit sorry for him. But he did interrupt them the last time they got intimate so this is fair payback as I see fit. See ya next time!

**Special Thanks To**: **_A Lost Child From Heaven _**for reviewing my fic the most so far! I am so happy that you really do care! **_Hawk Angel _**and **_Inuyasha's Wife15 _**for both being in a tie for the second most reviews for my fic! Both of you are so alsome! And **_Aferdetiy_** for breaking the barrier of rookie fic by being my 100th reviewer! And to **_everyone_** who reads this fic and all the rest of the reviewers that help climb the ladder to 100 reviews! Thanks everyone!


	19. Never Say Goodbye

**Chapter Nineteen**

**Never Say Goodbye**

"Sesshoumaru..." A sweet innocent voice whispered, it's owner still taken by sleep. Sesshoumaru gently lifted his eyes, glancing upon the frail sleeping Rin, lying along his bare chest. He grimaced and brushed the out of place strands of hair. Sighing contently he closed his eyes and gave into sleep once again. It wasn't until he heard an abrupt knock on the door that he woke up again.

"Milord, I have news of Naraku." An uneasy voice said shakily from the other side of the door.

Sesshoumaru, already pestered by Jaken's intruding, sat up gruntingly. "Yes, Jaken." He barked from inside, causing an abrupt disturbance in Rin's sleep. Unknowing of the girl's consciousness, Sesshoumaru gave his attention to the frightened demon outside.

"Well...some weak demons were running toward the south. I had asked them what could have been so frightening to have scared them out of their territory and they mentioned Naraku causing havoc. I thought I would bring this to your attention since it was Rin's life put on the live by Naraku." The timid demon explained. Sesshoumaru unconsciously clenched his fist tightly, thinking of the disgusting half-demon, Naraku. Rin kept one eye on him, worrying in secret and the other closed to give the appearance that she was still sleeping. "Milord?" Jaken questioned, once receiving no response from him.

"Stay here, Rin." He stated out loudly. Rin suddenly jumped from her fake stirring and looked shockingly at Sesshoumaru.

"But-"

"Where I am going, you can not follow." He explained coldly, standing up. She watched him with a distraught expression as he gathers his clothes across the room. Already missing his warmth, Rin downcast her eyes toward the wooden floor. Though it pains her to know he will be leaving her again, she decides to help. Crawling over to the wall, she pick up his two swords and walked back over to him. She stared intensely at his naked figure for it would be awhile before she would see it in this glory without scars and bruises. After slipping on his shirt and pants, he faces her. Trying not to trouble him by hassling him about leaving, Rin hands him the swords with a cheerful grin.

"Good luck." She replied.

"I will return alive Rin." Sesshoumaru exclaimed reassuringly.

She nodded. "I know you will." She felt as if she would cry saying that, after all it was Naraku we're talking about. If Sesshoumaru could, he would have killed him earlier. But if he hasn't already then does that mean he didn't because he can't. A loving smiled crossed his lips and he grabbed Rin's arms, drawing her to his chest. "Sesshoumaru..." She whispered between the embrace. She wrapped her hands around his waist and buried her head in his chest. "I don't want you to leave me again." He sighed and brushed her hair as he held her.

"You don't have to worry about anything." He released her slowly and walked toward the door. "I'll even bring you Naraku's heads when I return." Rin laughed silently, it seemed to cheer her up more since it was extremely rare for Sesshoumaru to tease someone so freely.

"Then I'll wait." She waved to him.

Sesshoumaru nodded, taking one last look before he left her again. He wanted to remember like this. Her long black hair wildly spread across her head and shoulders from sleep and last night. Glowing brown eyes that warmed the coldest of winters and her delicate smile that was just as beautiful as her unclothed body. Everything. In his eyes, she was an angel and would always remain so for as long as her heart protruded her as one. Finally opening the door, he walked outside, greeted by the Jaken.

"Are you ready milord?" He asked. Sesshoumaru, as usual, didn't answer any of his questions and just closed the door behind him and walked off. Jaken went into an astonished gaze as he had caught a glimpse of Rin inside. She was naked. "Milord and that human...but why...how could milord accept such a worthless human as a mate?" Jaken asked himself.

"Jaken!" Sesshoumaru called out, already ten yards ahead. Jaken jumped up shakily and rushed over to him quickly.

It didn't take long before Sesshoumaru had caught the familiar scent of the repulsive half-demon, Naraku. Wanting to return to Rin soon, he started running. Jaken desperately tried to keep up with the speedy demon, but he always found himself a couple of yards behind him.

"Milord, please wait for me!" Jaken yelled, hoping his words would reach him. To his surprise, Sesshoumaru came to an abrupt halt in the middle of running. Jaken raced to his side with a smile. "Oh, thank you milord!" He sighed, trying to catch his breath. He looked up at him and was curious as to why Sesshoumaru was looking angrily off into the distance. "Milord? What is it that upsets you?" Jaken looked around the forest, only seeing the usual tall trees and shrubs.

"Dammit!" A loud voice yelled from the distance. Jaken immediately looked in that direction and was astonished to see a familiar silver hair, doggy eared half-breed.

"Milord, it is Inuyasha!" Jaken burst obviously.

"What are you doing here, Sesshoumaru!" The rowdy half-demon yelled.

Sesshoumaru smirked. "Why, isn't it obvious? You and I are both following the scent of that pathetic demon Naraku." He answered intimidating.

Inuyasha growled. "Shut up! I mean what are you doing going after him, when I'm suppose to kill him!"

"Inuyasha!" The lecherous monk struggled to catch up to Inuyasha, emerged from the bushes. "Don't start anything! We don't have time to have sibling rivalries." He explained. "And since Shippo, Kagome and Sango are back at Kaede's we don't have enough help to do that and defeat Naraku."

Completely ignoring the monk, Sesshoumaru intended to pester Inuyasha the more. "It seems as if you have gotten weaker Inuyasha. You have only had six years to defeat him, yet you are still searching. Pathetic."

"Pathetic! You are doing the exact thing! So who the hell are you calling pathetic!" Inuyasha waved his hands in the hair angrily.

Sesshoumaru laughed shortly. "Actually, I am only concerned when he interfers with my affairs."

Suddenly there was a cold, humorless laugh that shot straight into Inuyasha's and Sesshoumaru's heart like an arrow in winter. "Oh, so is that why you seek me, Sesshoumaru. I'm flattered you considered my attentions a threat. After all, nothing can faze the great lord Sesshoumaru." Naraku laughed intimidating. Sesshoumaru quickly drew his Toukijin.

"Ah, and you have brought your little brother to help you accomplish this. How sweet." He said gleefully.

"Shut up you sick bastard!" Inuyasha yelled. Miroku merely prepared to remove his beads in order to draw Naraku into his wind towel at any cost.

Naraku grinned maniacally, "That really hurt, Inuyasha. But not as much as this will hurt you!" He cried, and shot his hideous tentacles toward Sesshoumaru, Inuyasha and Miruko.

Instinctively, Sesshoumaru gripped the small helpless Jaken at his side by the collar tightly and jumped away from the tentacles, slicing two in the process. But two more shot from Naraku's body, and Sesshoumaru narrowly avoided being skewered by them.

"As expected Sesshoumaru. You are just like your father, baring feelings for humans and doing anything to ensure their safety. You and Inuyasha. You two are truly your father's sons." Naraku sneered, and advanced upon the demon Lord and his servant. A large tentacle shot toward Sesshoumaru, but he was quick enough to dodge this one.

"Hey, Naraku! Your fight is here!" Inuyasha interrupted, wielding his Tetsaiga in anticipation.

"Oh, dear Inuyasha, I know you are jealous of your brother, but you mustn't be to hasty. After all, you look forward to your demise." A smaller tentacle shot off the last one and gripped Inuyasha around the throat. With a dull horror throbbing through his pain-laced mind from the wound previously caused by Naraku's tentacles, Sesshoumaru realized what was about to happen. The tentacle tightened more and more, Inuyasha gasping for a breath that would never come. Though he had hated his brother for many years, he couldn't watch him be killed by any other hands except his own. In one quick slash, Sesshoumaru detached the tentacle around Inuyasha's neck from Naraku's repulsive body. "So you do care for him. My has Sesshoumaru grown soft over the years." He smiled.

"Let's see if you still think that after I've disconnected your head from that body for good." Sesshoumaru replied, delivering another blow to the tentacles surrounding them.

To Be Continued...

A/N: Is anyone else surprised I finally put Inuyasha into the story. I would have felt horrible not having him in here once, since the show is named Inuyasha after all. Wouldn't it be wrong? Well I can't wait for reviews! Please do, for I will update!


	20. Unexpected Reactions

**Chapter Twenty**

**Unexpected Reactions**

Rin trembled as the warmth of her fingertips grazed the surface of the water. The rivers deep water trailed the corners of the land as it met the stream. Racing relentless against her weak knees; the water shoved her down with it. She followed it's strong curate until she met a familiar area and stopped. Knee deep in the rivers cold, icy banks she kneeled and waited patiently. Her eyes winced at the chilly air and squeezed softly between her shoulders. Suddenly catching her in mid-breath, two brightly shaded catfish rushed in between her legs and were caught. She held tight to both, keeping a steady grip on their slippery scales. Carefully lifting the edge of her long kimono she let the fish fall. She wrapped the fish in her clothes and scaled the river's side to the surface land. Her wet clothes clung to her flesh tightly as water rained off them and trailed the ground with its droplets.

Rin smiled proudly dragging firewood behind her. She settled an opening in the dirt and grass, and lined the circle with rocks. Making the fire was not as hard as catching the fish and collecting the wood. By this she knew the best; many winter nights went by that had left her in bad situations that she would have to learn how to make fire on her own. After the fire started she raised the fish above it on two long twigs, and watched them heat in the fire's flames. Foraging on her own, reminded Rin of the lonely past she had experienced before meeting Sesshoumaru. It was quit similar. She recalled being brutally beaten for stealing fish for Sesshoumaru, but now he was no longer around. She wondered when he would return or if he would even return. After all if Naraku was so easy to defeat, than why hasn't he been already?

"Sesshoumaru..." Rin sighed loudly and ate the cooked fish. Before long she found herself drifting to sleep by the fire, calmed by peaceful thoughts of him returning to her safe and sound.

The cool brisk wind that occasionally blew over Rin as she slept on the ground, vanished and was replaced by a radiating heat from a fire much bigger than her own. Lifting one eyelid in order to inspect her surrounds, she quickly sat. She was in a small cabin illuminated by a decent fire in the middle of the round surrounded by dirt, unlike most of the floor which was wooden.

"Where am I?" Rin questioned herself. She didn't notice a long white haired, short old lady walk in the next moment with a basket of herbs.

"Rest child, we found ye asleep out in the forest. No doubt a demon would have made a meal of ye if we hadn't moved ye." She replied kindly. Placing the shrubbery down, she sat down kindling the shy flame of the fire. Rin examined the hut once more.

"That's very kind of you, but I must go if milord Sesshoumaru is to find me."

"So you are Rin!" An abnormally high pitched voice stated. Averting her eyes toward its owner, Rin saw a black haired girl wearing odd clothing. "Wow, you've grown. Last we met you were just this tall." Kagome explained, holding a measurement up to her midriff.

"I'm more astounded by her still traveling with Sesshoumaru." Sango interrupted as she walked in followed by a slightly shorter boy with orange hair and a fox tail.

Much to Rin's surprise, she remembered these faces, people she encountered often back when Sessoumaru had common run ins with his younger brother. Only difference now was how time took it's toll on them. Kagome, now twenty-one, had silky black hair flowing down to her hips and looked more mature in the face and figure. Sango looked most similar to her regular appearance and Shippo had gone under an immense growth spurt, almost as tall as Rin now. His hair had grown out and was now past his shoulders while even contained in a blue ribbon.

"I thought Sesshoumaru hated humans and wanted nothing to do with them." Shippo asked timidly. "He always mocked Inuyasha for having you around, Kagome?"

"That is rather peculiar. Why have you been with Sesshoumaru so long, Rin?" Kagome asked, sitting down beside Kaede, accompanied by Sango and Shippo. "Hasn't it been six years?"

Rin's downcast eyes glanced at the nice girl and smiled. "It has. It's hard to believe myself that lord Sesshoumaru has stayed with me so long." Her smiled quickly faded beneath a sorrowful frown. "And in return I cause him trouble. He's been hurt countless of times because I'm around."

Taking pity on the girl, Kagome hastily wrapped her arm around her shoulder. "I'm sure that's not true. If that was the cause then he wouldn't have bothered having you with him."

"Then why are you traveling with him?" Shippo budded in.

Blushing at the thought of the night before she grimaced shyly. "Because I love lord Sesshoumaru..."

"What!" The three all yelled back in astonishment.

"How can you love him if he hates all humans!" Shippo chirped mockingly.

"It's not impossible. I can image Sesshoumaru being idolized though his personality leaves allot to be desired. But I've even fallen for someone who I thought I could never love." Sango stated. "Miroku is nothing like the person I thought I would love, but the heart doesn't follow the rules. It makes its own rules and intends to follow its mysterious course regardless of what you'd expect."

Kagome nodded. "I thought I hated Inuyasha when I first came to the feudal era, but I've grown to love him over time. Though he's brute, aggressive, and careless as times, I know he has a heart of pure gold." Shippo looked curiously at Kaede, feeling like the odd one in the bunch for not having an unexpected lover.

"Exactly!" Rin intruded. "Sesshoumaru may seem heartless at times but he always proves he cares about me. Back then I thought it to be impossible to hear the words 'I love you' escape from his lips. But now I hear it more than occasionally." Reminiscing of their romantic moments, Rin suddenly noticed the silent, suspicious atmosphere. She opened her eyes, looking around. Everyone was giving a startling vibe and an even more startling expression.

"Have you ever...umm..." Kagome reddened for her vulgar question. "...mated with Sesshoumaru..."

Rin was curious as to why Kagome was being vague on the topic, but she answered none the less. "Yes, twice already. Why, don't you with Inuyasha?"

Sango and Shippo broke into a snicker when Kagome's face was beat red and her palms began to sweat. She bowed her head wordlessly and mumbled. "Yes." When she heard the humorous teasing beside she was quick to come back. "What's so funny, Sango! Haven't you with Miroku!"

It was Sango's turn to be bashful. "Well...yeah...of course. We're talking about Miroku hear."

"Damn it!" Inuyasha choked, catching his breath. In quick steady breaths be regained his composer. "Who asked for your help!" He accusingly pointed to Sesshoumaru with fury.

Sesshoumaru merely smirked. "Even a pathetic soul much like yourself may find it too embarrassing to die at the hands of such a worthless, low class half demon such as Naraku."

"How dare you mock me and act as if I'm not here!" Naraku cursed Sesshoumaru's confident spirit and witty banter. He shot after the two once more with his unimpressive tentacles. With much stealth and grace, Sesshoumaru easily avoided them. Inuyasha, as usual, took the brute way and slashed the measly limbs away as they approached him.

"Is that all you have Naraku! I guess we can't expect an old fart like you keep his game up during our absence." Inuyasha taunted knowingly of Naraku's over inflated ego and to strike it's vulnerable spots.

"Which age comes experience, but I can't say the same for you; you're just as cocky and anxious as ever." He smirked wickedly. "I can see you two are more corporative then usual. Well its been fun, playing again but I must now take my leave."

"Oh, no you don't!" Inuyasha charged for the hideous demon again and severed a few more tentacles that were directed toward him. He made his way quickly through the tangle of limbs and was only inches away from detaching Naraku's head.

"Watch out Inuyasha!" Miroku shouted. Seeing how easily Naraku was allowing him to ravage his limbs, he knew Naraku was up to something. And surely enough the departed tentacles began to move on their own, making their why hurriedly toward Inuyasha. In an instant, regardless of the poisonous insects at Naraku's side, Miroku drew in as much of the pieces of flesh as he manage. After drawing in as much as he could, Miroku retracted his wind tunnel.

Oblivious to the fact that Miroku was the only reason the tentacles hadn't reached him, Inuyasha continued to mindlessly slash away at the relentless corpse.

Eventually all the scrapes began to take form again; their attention directed to Inuyasha the very next moment. Sesshoumaru immediately noticed the squirming flesh making its way toward the half-demon. Unnoticed by the usually keen half-demon, the blobs collectively surrounded him. "What the hell!" He snapped as the repulsive pieces gathered on him. He flung a few off and tried slashing the rest away but they returned to quickly and with reinforcements.

Naraku released a small laugh. "Inuyasha, your pathetic attempt is most amusing. But I must be leaving."

"No! Don't you run away!" He hurriedly tried to remove the flesh but found it hard to move with them now covering him everywhere.

"Than I shall leave you with a few parting gifts." He smirked and sent five hard, sharp edge spikes toward the paralyzed half-demon.

Struggling all the more now that he sees the ridged weapons coming toward, Inuyasha was unable to dodge. Instinctively closing his eyes, he awaited the on coming pain without fear.

A piercing sound filled the forest as the ground was splashed with a heavy coat of blood.

Miroku, unable to help with the infectious poison coursing through him, was astonished to the point he stopped breathing. Jaken, also startled, fell on his knees, wide eyed.

Inuyasha opened his eyes once the expected pain was delayed. But his eyes began to quiver at the site he saw. Sesshoumaru fell to his knees, weighed with pain. Wincing, he hesitantly withdrew two spikes embedded in each leg and one painfully piercing his chest. The two spikes had ran off course when Sesshoumaru reflected them with his blade upon running in front of Inuyasha, but he was unlucky enough to destroy the other three. So he did next best thing, allowed them to hit him instead.

"Why'd you do that you idiot!" Inuyasha yelled, fury rising in him as he stared at Sesshoumaru's clothes overlapped in blood from his now freely bleeding wounds.

"Damn half-breed..." Sesshoumaru answered back almost inaudible. "Like you would be able to dodge them in that state."

Naraku sneered in disgust. "Sesshoumaru you disappoint me. Not only do you protect that pathetic human mate of yours, you protect the very blood you hate and swore to kill. Woe have the mighty fallen. And you had so much potential. I expected-"

"Why the hell would I want to live up to your expectations, Naraku." Sesshoumaru snapped back. Painstakingly, he stood up and held his sword toward Naraku. "I am prepared to kill you here and now!"

Naraku grimaced and shook his head, slowly dissipating. "Maybe next time." He laughed loudly as the last fragment of him disappeared.

Sesshoumaru growled. "Damn you, Naraku." Now out of danger, he turned toward Inuyasha, drawing his sword.

"What! Now that I can't move you're going to take this opportunity to kill me! That's low, Sesshoumaru!" He fidgeted and his brother raised his sword. But unexpectedly, Sesshoumaru had slashed through the hardening flesh around him, not nearly deep enough to even rip Inuyasha's clothing. The half-demon was surprised as he was released. "Why, Sesshoumaru?"

But before receiving a suffice answer from the demon, he collapsed beneath his wobbly knees. Falling unconscious from the immense pain...

To Be Continued...

A/N: Lol, I love suspense! So who is ready to hear Sesshoumaru explanations when he wakes up? snicker you know Inuyasha will not accept the usual answer "I will kill you, Inuyasha. Not Naraku." I sense tension rising already! Well review and I will update as soon as possible. -


	21. Family Ties

**Chapter Twenty-One**

**Family Ties**

"NO! Milord!" Jaken exclaimed rushing to the aid of his injured master. "Surely you tease! A mighty lord such as yourself would never assist a half breed like Inuyasha, much less collapse from an injury!" Jaken yelled on as if the two men who had just fought Naraku as well were not there.

Inuyasha, finding Jaken's statements insulting and annoying, violently jabbed the green demon on the head, much similar to his disciplining manner for Shippo. "Shut up or else I'll ripe out your tongue!" Inuyasha threaten, kneeling down beside the unconscious Sesshomaru.

"What should we do, Inuyasha?" Miroku questioned, tarring a piece of his rob to bind the severe wounds.

"Why ask me?" Inuyasha sneered at the sight of his brother. "We don't have to do anything. He's the dumb ass that decided to get in the way." Crossing his arms, Inuyasha stood back up.

"Well we just can't leave him here!" Miroku explained with a sigh. He was use to Inuyasha's childish behavior by now, but it still irritated him when the supposedly mature half-demon reverted back to such an immature persona. "I know you wouldn't want him to die without an explanation first as well." Miroku smirked as he replied in a parenting way.

Inuyasha merely grunted and tiresomely picked up the unconscious demon and slung him over his shoulder. "Let's just take him back to Kaede's. Let her deal with him." He pouted starting off for the village known for its healing priest.

"Wait for me!" Jaken pled, as he straggled behind the two men. "Where milord goes, I shall loyally follow after!" He said proudly, earning two annoyed moans.

-Meanwhile-

The sun had fallen quickly, signaling everyone who was out completing harvesting were to come in. Rin remained inside the kind priest's hut all day, accompanied by the same familiar faces. They reminisced over the good old days as they sat around a cozy fire. Rin, who had long felt a startling premonition about Sesshomaru's well being, remained quiet and solemn.

"Is something wrong, Rin?" Kagome asked concerned. With a wordless response, Kagome was able to understand the shy girl's expression. "You are worried about Sesshomaru? I'm sure he's okay. After all he is Sesshomaru. I've never seen him vulnerable enough to let it effect him." She placed a comforting hand on Rin's shoulder. "He will return to you safe and sound, I'm sure." She smiled her truest smile in hopes that it would cheer up the teen. And in a successful attempt, she received an equally pleasant smile.

"I know Sesshomaru's okay...I just feel he may be hurt. Then again, these same feelings have led me into bad situations. Trusting the wrong people, and doing stupid things in order to prove to myself things I've always known." Rin sighed contently. "So I know Sesshomaru will be fine."

-Back-

Sesshomaru opened his eyes after realizing he was floating, no longer on the cold hard ground where he had fallen. Curious golden eyes shifted side to side, seeing long silver hair sway back and forth in the motion of Inuyasha's movement. And a familiar scent came to him, a scent he recognized as half of his own and half of a human. Keeping quiet as to not surprise the helpful half-demon, Sesshomaru took stock on his body. His limbs were all stiff and sore, but the bleeding had stopped and the wounds were beginning to heal as he expected them to do with time.

"Are you going to play dumb and make me carry you all the way or are you going to get your lazy legs into gear?!" Inuyasha bellowed, coming to a complete halt. "I've sense you've been awake for some time." He snarled, placing the demon back onto his feet.

"That human girl has gotten to you, Inuyasha." Sesshomaru murmured softly as he painfully began to walk on his own.

"What?! You have a problem with Kagome!" Inuyasha yelled menacingly, all ready to charge.

Sesshomaru laughed, which surprised Inuyasha more. "I mean you are much softer than before. I could never image the old Inuyasha caring me out of pity or even concern. No matter how bad my wounds. And then you didn't roughly throw me aside upon finding out I was awake. You have grown soft, Inuyasha."

"Look who's taking oh protective brother of mine!" Inuyasha barked back, holding up a fist. "And what was all that crap about you and a human girl. I'd expect so much more from the great and powerful Lord Sesshomaru." Inuyasha commented mockingly. Sesshomaru gave him an evil glad, showing he had no intention of discussing this with this half-breed.

"Mind your own dawn business, half-breed." Sesshomaru said coldly, walking ahead. Jaken, who had remained quiet during the whole argument, stuck out his tongue to Inuyasha and follow loyally behind his master.

"Damn Sesshomaru." Inuyasha mumbled in anger, his fist clutching tightly at his skin. "You're not getting away that easily." He followed the demon lord closely as well. Miroku merely sighed; why was he somehow trapped in the middle of this sibling rivalry. Kagome would never forgive him if he let Inuyasha get hurt or even killed by Sesshomaru. So it was his duty to watch over the two rowdy dog brothers. What fun!

After half an hours walk toward the village Inuyasha was originally headed for, Sesshomaru coldly remarked on the fact the boy was still following him. He could sense intense persistence and doggedness illuminating from the young half-breed like heat in a fire. It made him uneasy with though as to why Inuyasha wouldn't leave him alone. "What are you still following for mutt?" Sesshomaru said sternly, his expression blank and serious.

"I'm not leaving until you tell me why you saved me." Inuyasha pouted, crossing his arms and closing his eyes.

"Do you wish to thank me, is that it?" He smirked knowing how such a remark would flare Inuyasha's anger more.

"Hell no! I'd rather be killed by Naraku than thank you for anything!" He yelled back. "I just want to know! And don't say its because you want to kill me and not Naraku!"

"But that's the truth." Sesshomaru's smirk widened as he held back the instinctive urge to laugh at the foaming half-breed before him.

"Bullshit! Answer me, damn it!" Inuyasha cursed, becoming more impatient with each passing moment.

"Do you really want to know why?" Sesshomaru suddenly asked seriously, earning him a surprised look from Inuyasha. Miroku and Jaken both were curious to find out and was also startled when the demon lord asked this question, as if he would actually answer Inuyasha with the truth.

Big golden eyes blinked clueless in response and then with a stutter, "y-yeah...I want to know."

"Fine, I'll tell you." Sesshomaru smirked softly now and closed his eyes as if he were remembering something. "It is because you are still my brother. Regardless of mothers, we posses the same demon blood."

"That's it! You saved me because of some stupid blood line we share! Come on there is more to that answer!" Inuyasha whined, unsatisfied with such a blunt response.

Sesshomaru laughed. He didn't reply and just walked along as if he never heard Inuyasha's simple request. Inuyasha reluctantly showed him to Kaede's house to have his wounds healed, but he was completely unaware of what else would be awaiting there.

The two demon brothers walked into the small, warm hut with all their pride, quickly followed by Jaken and Miroku.

"My Lord Sesshomaru! You're hurt!" Rin exclaimed upon seeing her injured lover waltz right in without so much as a painful grunt. She rushed to his side and embraced him affectionately. "What happened?!" She asked with concern.

Inuyasha and Miroku were both in shock at this girl's forward show of affection and familiarity as well as bravery for address Sesshomaru in such a matter. Inuyasha quickly drew to the conclusion, this girl was his human lover, Naraku was talking about. It surprised him greatly that Sesshomaru would let anyone close to him much less a human. And he always boasted on how Inuyasha and their father was weak for loving a human. He guessed it kind of runs in the family. Now no offspring of the mighty demon lord Intashio will carry on a full demon blood line. So much for demon pride, when they all had given in to human infatuation so easily.

He snickered slightly at seeing how Sesshomaru was holding the girl back in response. Even if he had a lover, he would never expect him to be affectionate in public.

"Stop that Inuyasha!" Kagome instantly demanded, walking over to the amused half-breed. "I think its wonderful Sesshomaru has such a nice mate." She smiled kindly at the long black haired teen and then to Inuyasha.

"You've got to be kidding me. Sesshomaru would never have a permanent human mate. She might just be a side selection for when he is bored." Inuyasha grunted sarcastically. Kagome was quick to punish him with a familiar, yet harmful term.

"Sit boy!" And immediately Inuyasha was forced to the floor with a loud thud. "How can you be so cruel? Is that what you think of all humans in love with demons?" She glared at him angrily and waited for a satisfying answer.

"Of course not, Kagome!" He bellowed, rushing to his feet and pulling her into his arms. "I could never think that about you...you are my world." He whispered lovingly into her ear, causing her to blush.

Miroku and Sango watched embarrassingly as the two brother showed their love to their mates.

"Why can't you be like that Sango?" Miroku mutter friendly. "Run into my arms the moment I get back from a long travel." He smiled, imaging how that would be.

Sango gave him a furious stare. "Oh, so now you want to leave me for long periods of time."

"No, no! I didn't mean it like that!" Miroku defensively waved his hands back and forth. "I mean..." He hesitated and blush, suddenly pulling her into a loving embrace as well. "I don't want to be ashamed of our love. I want the world to know...who is most important to me. My reason to return without fail is because I know you are here waiting for me..."

"Oh, Miroku..." Sango cooed sweetly into his chest. "I'm sorry." She smiled and grabbed his hand. "How about I make it up to you?" She gave a seductive smirk, making Miroku's heart pound rapidly in hopes that, that wouldn't be the only thing pounding furiously. He gave her an equally seductive smirk and let her lead him out of the cozy hut and into the town to find an inn.

Sesshomaru had managed to calm Rin enough to get her to sleep, and Inuyasha did the same for Kagome. The two brothers sat among the fire centered in the hut and watched its cleverly agile flames dance relentlessly in a trance. Thanks to Kaede, Sesshomaru's wounds were gratefully bandaged and already started to heal themselves.

"You never did tell me the real truth, Sesshomaru." Inuyasha interrupted the calming silence.

His brother sighed and smiled as he watched the beautiful fire. "There is no need to explain. It should be obvious, Inuyasha." Golden eyes widened, astonished his named came from Sesshomaru's mouth not followed by an insult or rude comment. "Not only are you the only family I have left, you remind me of someone close. You become more like father each day. You have his strength, his kind heart, and his looks." A timid smirk lightens Sesshomaru's expression. "You are more his son than I am." He laughed; Inuyasha just stared shockingly. He couldn't believe this was actually coming out of Sesshomaru's mouth. "But you also remind me of Rin..." he looked off at the sleeping girl along a mat beside Kagome. "In a way you both are courageous, careless at times, straight forward, aggravating as well, childish, are always getting into trouble, and always true to your heart. You both are trusting yet cautious at the same time. And...you both are important to me." Inuyasha gasped, hearing this. Impossible, this can't be his grumpy, selfish, prideful brother. "One way or another...I will protect you Inuyasha. Hate or love...you are still my baby brother." Sesshomaru was rather amused with the startled expression on Inuyasha's face, but he refused to show it and simply stood up and walked out of the room.

Inuyasha sighed softly, his eyes downcast to the fire once more. "Thanks Sesshomaru."

A/N: I hope you enjoyed this chapter! I'm sooooooo sorry for not updating it in such a long time! I'll update sooner!-see ya soon


	22. Bothersome

**Chapter Twenty-Two**

**Bothersome**

The night remained peaceful and calm, the silence ever lingering through the air as tired souls rushed to their mats to rest. Inuyasha, among them, was the most satisfied. After so many years of hating and cursing his brother's existence, only to have the feeling returned in full, he was finally told there was still a brotherly love there, budding ever so slowly throughout their raging rivalry. It nearly couldn't believe it when Sesshomaru told him, but only now did it make much since. In times of loneliness and despair, it only makes since one would turn to the only family one had left.

It was lucky for Sesshomaru, no one else had heard his confession of the soft spot he held for his younger brother. After so many years of trying to convince everyone and himself tat there was nothing there in his heart but hate, it would make him out to be a fool if he took it all back now. And certainly he could trust in Inuyasha not to reveal his secret, for the man had too much pride in himself.

Sesshomaru had stepped out of Kaede's hut after he saw Inuyasha and the rest of his traveling companions settle down for the long night. The demon was not in the less bit interested in sleeping at this moment, for there were serious things on his mind. One being how he would defeat Naraku once and for all. He could not let that heartless being exist any longer to torture the poor souls he cared about. When Naraku had Rin kidnapped long ago, his fate was then decided. Not to mention he would punish that Kohaku boy too for taking part in Naraku's plan.

Unlike Inuyasha, Sesshomaru knew he had the will and strength to defeat the inhuman Naraku. He only needed the proper time as well as the proper place where even Naraku himself could not escape like the coward he was. Too many times he had lost the half demon in battle just as he was most likely to win. Well that will not happen another time. This would be the last time. Even if he had to drag the man down with him. Though he knew these thoughts would have troubled Rin greatly.

"Sesshomaru..." Came the soft, almost angelic whisper of the girl that had just been on his mind. Rin, still held by a light slumber, stepped out, her palms clinging to the door post gently as she stared at the demon. Her brown eyes were only dazed in the tiredness she had accumulated over worrying over Sesshomaru.

The silver hair demon turned shortly to face her, his expression stern and yet meaningful. "Rin you should be getting your rest." He suggested, his voice serious and impassive. But his suggestion was ignored for the girl hurriedly approached him, her hands tugging at his shoulders.

"Will you not come too Sesshomaru. You need more rest than I do." She explained, her worry only increased as Sesshomaru remained unmoving. Instinctively she thought that Sesshomaru would not rest just for the fact he was in Inuyasha presence. Did he not want to seem weak in the eyes of his younger brother? To show that he unlike the younger man, had no humanly need to rest or sustain his strength through eating and drinking? This contest to prove oneself seemed all to pointless to here, though that was not the reason her love had not come to rest.

Sesshomaru sighed softly, which had came as a surprise to Rin. rarely the demon ever showed any signs of exhaustion or annoyance, but which was this sigh meant for. Had he found her annoying in her ever existent worrying. And it was then Rin had missed her childhood. The times where she had never doubted lord Sesshomaru's strength. She had always believed he would come for her, always believed that he was invincible and always believed she would be by his side. But with age, reality and sense started to sneak in, and her faith had become fickle. She could no longer hold on to these childish beliefs of savoir and love having no weakness. For with time she had unknowingly made him weak, for she had turned into his weakness. And it showed more easily than before, whenever she was in danger, Sesshomaru was unhesitant in coming to her rescue.

Had her maturing only brought misfortune to her. As a child it was only a rare occurrence that she was kidnapped or put into harms way, but now that she was a woman, everyone paid her attention. For that brief moment, Rin had truly believed it was a wise thing that Sesshomaru had left her in the woods this morning, for she would have created more trouble for him in the battle against Naraku. She was a stone in his road to greatness, now she believed.

Slowly her hands fell. Had she not insisted his rest, she might not have seemed so irritating to him. Nearly watery eyes downcast to the ground as she took a step back. "Come to bed when you wish." She whispered, turning sharply around and dashing back to the hut. But she had not gotten far before she felt a strong tug at her wrist.

"Rin...you no longer have anything to worry about." Sesshomaru's fearless and majestic voice echoed through her ear. "After I defeat Naraku there will be no demon around that presents itself a threat to you or me." He explained. And with that, he lightly drew her to him. His long, protective arms surrounding her in his embrace. There was never a time Rin was able to avoid his definite touch, his graceful, assuring words, or his large pure heart. Trembling ever so slightly, Rin let her arms snake around his waist and her head lay on his chest.

"You are right Sesshomaru. I should fear nothing as long as you are around." She muttered. But for that moment her words seemed unreal, disbelieving and deceitful. How could she so easily listen to herself lie like this? Was it not a minute ago that she made up mind, believing that she was to fear all because she had made Sesshomaru weak. As she had suspected, her faith was fickle, untrustworthy, forever changing with the wind.

Her eyes went wide in surprise as she felt the most tender kiss upon her forehead. It had so easily drew her out of her betraying thoughts. Nervously, Rin turned to look him in the eye. "Come, will you not stay with me for the night?" Sesshomaru asked softly, his voice no longer painted with impassiveness but love and a nurturing tone. Rin, unable to object, nodded. Immediately she gasped as she was scooped into the demon's arms nd in the air the next moment. She had held to his neck for dear life as he leaped about.

They had come to a brief halt as Sesshomaru set her on the ground. Completely overwhelmed by the beautiful sight before her, Rin had forgotten her previous doubting. Sesshomaru had sat down in the soft green grass, pulling the girl to lay between his legs, her head once again upon his chest. But her eyes remained on the glimmering lake they laid by. The crescent moon reflected brightly and enchantingly in the water, its light dancing with the whimsical motions of the dark flow. Even the crickets had dared to chirp a harmonic tone as the perfect scene played through.

How could she not feel the ever present safety and security as her love's arms surrounded her. His hands carefully caressing the soft skin of her arms and she lay pressed closely against him, their hearts beating as one. She had so easily given into sleep the next moment, her worry and faith long forgotten.

It was not until the morning sun's rays shined brightly on her face, that Rin scratched the surface of consciousness again. She sat up, her eyes still hazy with sleep, as she yawned softly. It had only taken a second to realize something was missing. Quickly turned around in a fit. Sesshomaru was gone. Had she not none he was liable to leave out for food or a battle, she would have grown more worried.

"Hey, Rin!" Hearing her name called Rin glanced down at the lake's banks. It was Kagome, Sango and Shippo with her. They were all sitting at the water's edge, probably fishing for breakfast. "Glad to see you up." The raven haired girl replied with a friendly smile.

Rin got up and joined the small group by the lake. She would have much rather been greeted by Sesshomaru in the morning, but she could only receive so much of her wishes. "Do you know where Sesshomaru is?" She asked, her mind unable to remained calm unless she knew of his location and his condition.

A sudden cheerfulness left Kagome's smile as it weakened. "Well him and the rest of the guys decided they would go search for Naraku as soon as possible. For some reason Sesshomaru was not all that objective to the idea of traveling with them." Kagome replied.

Sango simply huffed angrily, crossing her arms. "What I want to know is why they suddenly thought they wouldn't need our help. We are just as much help in battle as they are. For crying out loud, Shippo has become much stronger than when he was a kid, his transformation technique has become much more stable." Sango defended. Kagome couldn't resist but laugh over her anger.

Rin had not found the topic to be at all funny. Actually it discouraged her more. They fought? She remembered long ago running into them and they were always fighting along side their men. But Rin...had never been any help to Sesshomaru. "You...don't ever think you are just making things worse for them?" She asked nervously. "Like you are just getting in the way?" She replied, her sadness deepening. Was she the only one making it harder for Sesshomaru. These girls could all defend themselves, not to mention defend their loved ones as well.

Kagome, having sensed where Rin was coming from, stepped in. "Yeah, actually when I first joined Inuyasha, I was completely useless. I couldn't even shoot an arrow farther than my arm length, but with practice, I got better. Now I barely let Inuyasha go anywhere with out me." She giggled. "But recently with Naraku having nearly all of the sacred jewels, I'm not needed as much." She sighed, but still the smile remained. "But don't let anything tell you can't be any help Rin!" She exclaimed with new enthusiasm. She stood up and quickly grabbed Rin's hand, pulling her up. "How about we teach you how to use your natural talents. I'm sure you can master it in no time, and then you will be able to help Sesshomaru. So how about it?"

To Be Continued...

A/N: sorry for the super long wait, I will probably update next week, so not to worry. And wow, Rin is finally going to make herself more useful to Sesshomaruwell let's see if Sesshomaru will like that though, since she will be putting herself in danger.


	23. No Longer The Pest

**Chapter Twenty-Three**

**No Longer The Pest**

Rin could hardly believe it. How was she to learn how to fight so she would no longer bother Sesshomaru. It sounded too good to be true, but she knew she was not cut out for labor like that. She was clumsy, frail, weak and timid, not any characteristics of a greater fighter like Sesshomaru. But she was desperate to please him, and if that meant learning how to fight, than she would do so. With an appreciative grin, Rin finally answered Kagome. "I would love to learn." She replied, taking up Kagome hand and was carefully pulled up.

"That's great Rin, we all will teach you, right Sango, Shippo?" She questioned, turning back to the other two. Sango grinned and nodded. Shippo also agreed. He more than anyone has made great use of himself. Before he was merely useful with his transformation magic but his fox fire was extremely weak. With years of practice it had developed quite nicely into a powerful attack as well as his Heart Scar.

"Where shall we start?" Rin asked. She was unsure of how this all worked out, but she would try her best.

"Well first we need to provide you with a weapon. It would be unwise for you to fight without one since you have no claws or spiritual attributes." Kagome explained. "Sango you can make one, right?"

"Of course I can." Sango interjected. After all she has had most of her life to make demon weapons, she couldn't so easily forget that part of her history. "Don't worry Rin, we will make you as skilled as a demon slayer."

"And I'll teach you in the art of illusion." Shippo added with a quirky chuckle.

"Come on Inuyasha, can't we just turn back. We are getting no where." Miroku signed. They had left out in search of Naraku on their own since sun rise, but as usual Naraku was in hiding and all the more hard to find. Even with Sesshomaru so courtesy coming along, they had no luck, mainly because the demon refused to say a word to them. This all annoyed Miroku, especially after what happened yesterday. He was the only one among the three of them that didn't know the brothers had made up.

Inuyasha was all the more doubtful with Sesshomaru's silence that last night's discussion had all been just a dream. He acted as though they never came over their differences, though at least they weren't fighting, but they weren't talking either. And Inuyasha was not the one to point these type of things out or try to start a friendly conversation with Sesshomaru. So he simply remained quiet himself as they walked along the forest path with no luck of finding their original goal.

"Inuyasha, please, this makes no sense." Miroku intervened with a disappointed moan. "We've been walking for hours and neither of you have picked up Naraku's scent. And are you even well enough to be fighting again?" Miroku asked, turning back to Sesshomaru. He had taken quite some damage when Naraku first showed up and all because he was protecting Inuyasha, which was unbelievable to Miroku.

Inuyasha sighed, finally giving in to Miroku's belly aching. "Fine, just stop complaining. If I find out we were close to Naraku I swear I will rip your throat out with my bare hands." Inuyasha threaten, glaring furiously at the monk. Miroku nervously nodded and stepped back from the easily provoked half demon. Accepting this, Inuyasha turned back around about to head all the way back to the village. "Come on Sessho-" Before he could finish he found himself tackled to the ground by said person. "What the hell are you doing?!" He yelled, unnoticing the sudden tentacle shooting out of the forest into the spot he had been standing in only seconds ago.

"Inuyasha!" Miroku explained, racing over to the half demon. "You alright?" He asked, turning back to the spot as the tentacle retracted itself.

"Of course I'm alright!" Inuyasha whined, shoving Sesshomaru off of him without so much as a thank you. "I would be better if you hadn't thrown yourself upon me." He warned the demon.

"You would have been dead half breed." Sesshomaru snarled back, standing up and dusting himself off. "We have company." He so calmly informed.

"Oh, how kind of you to notice Sesshomaru. I must say your sense are excellent until your half brother and the monk here." Naraku so coyly chuckled. "Though why you waste such talents on them, I shall never know." He replied, coming into view from out of the forest.

"Naraku!" Inuyasha hissed. He rushed to his feet. "You have a lot of nerve showing up like this." With that said, Inuyasha drew out his Tetsaiga. "Too bad this will be your last time showing up."

"Now, now Inuyasha, let's not be too rash. Especially when there are other lives than your own at stake." Naraku so kindly pointed out with a smirk.

Sesshomaru, unlike his younger brother, immediately knew who Naraku was referring to and a sneer appeared on his face. Surely Naraku hadn't noticed before their arrival.

"What the hell are you talking about Naraku?! Sesshomaru and Miroku can fend for themselves." Inuyasha snarled, which only earned him a monologue laugh from the evil half demon across from him.

"Actually I was talking about the pathetic group of females back in the village, unsuspecting and unguarded." Naraku's voice was filled with resentment and trickery. His very grin made Inuyasha's blood boil. He knew very well that the girls and Shippo were no make for one of Naraku's incarnations or one of his puppets on their own. But it was impossible for them to get back there in time. They had a better chance of defeating Naraku right where he stood, if he was the real Naraku.

"How about this one Rin?" Sango asked, handing the young girl a long blade with multiple sharp edges as if it were a lightening bolt. "I think it suits you quite well." She teased.

Rin picked up the slightly heavy weapon, her eyes examining it keenly. She was never much into violence unless it was watching Sesshomaru from the sidelines. His fearless and proud battle techniques were always a joy to watch especially since they were rarely viewed when so many demons feared him. But she favored this blade over the rest of the weapons. In a way it reminded her of one of Sesshomaru's attacks. His beautiful souryuuha dazzled her every time, though he used it only on special occasions. But the lovely Dragon Strike's mesmerizing blue lights danced around so wonderfully, she could only imagine them looking like this blade if they were solid.

"I like it." She said finally, holding up the weapon at an angle and seeing her reflection. She smiled proudly. This would be the last day she was a weakling and a nuisance, she would make use of herself from this day forth. "Alright, then what should we start on first?" Rin asked, turning back to the others.

"It's only befitting that you first learn how to how a weapon and get use to it's feel, otherwise it will just be knocked out of your hands." Sango pointed out. Rin nodded. The demon slayer stepped closer to the girl and positioned her delicate hands on the base of the sword. "Grip it tight." She directed. Sango drew out her own sword and pointed it toward Rin. "See if you can keep it in your hands."

Rin held on tight, her palms turning red just with the first impact of Sango's blade to hers. the clashing of metals filled the air as Sango repeatedly struck Rin's sword, trying to force it from her hands. Rin was timid each time the blade approached her and she couldn't help but gasp or step back some.

"It seems like you got that down pretty well Rin. But just try not to be so afraid of my weapon. It's good to be cautious but not terrified." Sango warned, drawing back her sword. "Now let's see if you can swing. Come at me." She commanded.

Rin nervously looked down at her blade. Even if she managed to swing right, she didn't want to harm Sango. But she was trained in this for years, so Sango was sure to protect herself, right? "Come on Rin, you can do!" Cheered Kagome, sitting off to the side with Shippo as they watched her train.

Rin smiled and decided she would give it her best shot. She pulled her blade up high and raced toward Sango, baring it down upon the demon slayer's blade. Luckily Sango caught and reflect the attack, thrusting her blade upward so to knock Rin back. Rin fell onto the ground quite easily and Sango immediately suspected the problem. "Rin, you might be able to attack faster if you changed out of your yukata. You need allot of leg room to move and an opponent could easily catch the end of the fabric with their sword."

Rin looked down at her colorful red, pink and white yukata. It was so kind of Sesshomaru to buy her a new one when she grew out of her orange one. She liked this one the most because Sesshomaru even said she looked beautiful in it, of course she had to bug it out of him before.

"You can wear one of my outfits." Sango suggested, snapping Rin out of her sweet memories for a moment. "It should fit you since your body type is almost like mine when I was your age." Sango chuckled. She was certainly glad though that she had grown up some during these past years, though it a much harder effort to keep Miroku's eyes off her. She could wait for Naraku to be gone for she could finally have her brother back and finally wed Miroku.

"Alright." Rin agreed. Sango grinned, taking the girls had and leading her back into Kaede's hut. She picked out one of her demon slayer outfits, except with a different color for the armor. An interesting shade of blue did seem to fit Rin quick well, and the girl would have to agree. "This feels much better." Rin replied, twirling around in the comfortable battle suit. She hoped people wouldn't mistake her for a ninja though, they would expect her to already be a professional fighter.

"Than let's try again." Sango replied, wielding her blade again. Rin picked up her sword, holding it tightly and charged for Sango again, only this time when the demon slayer reflected her attack she managed to stand her ground. "Good, now try it again."

Rin lifted her sword up high and brought it down swiftly to attack Sango, but she found her blade suddenly flung from her hands. Her head jerked toward where her weapon had landed in the ground and she sharply turned in the other direction, her eyes going wide instantly. "Kagura?!"

"Oh, how nice it is that you remembered me Rin." The woman replied, a brilliant smile coming to her lips. "But it's too bad our little reunion is not on good terms." She explained. She waved her fan elegantly as a smirk replaced her one sincere smile. "I do hate to attack just you, but orders are orders." Swiftly she stood up upon her feather and flung her fan forward. "Dance of blades!" She called out as a wave of purple wing came slashing toward the group.

Sango instinctively took on the defense, drawing out her Hiraikotsu and shield both her and Rin from the deadly winds. Furious with how easily Sango avoided her attack, Kagura snarled. "No matter, at least I brought reinforcements. Dance Of the Dead!" With that an army of weak demons came from behind her and headed straight for the small group.

"Looks like this will be your first battle Rin." Sango remarked with a small smile. "Be careful."

To Be Continued...

A/N: Lol, I know it's cruel to do a cliffy but don't fret I will update soon, so please leave comments if you'd like. See you all soon.


	24. How To Save A Life

**Chapter Twenty-Four**

**How To Save A Life**

A large horde of demons charged straight for the group. Without hesitation, Kagome and Shippo went on the offensive. "Fox fire!" The young fox demon yelled, throwing flames at the on coming demons. Luckily with years of practice, Shippo's attack wasn't the wimpy spark it use to be, and it caused more damage than he ever imagined it could. Unfortunately, Kagome's Dance of the Dead made it impossible for the demons to be destroyed by normal attacks. But thanks to some of Kagome's sacred arrows, the demons vanished with each swiftly cast arrow that flew pass them. Kagome's aim had improved with time as well, making the group nearly unstoppable.

As Shippo and Kagome took care of their area of demons, Rin and Sango had their work cut out for them. Sango eagerly drew her Hiraikotsu just as several demons were approaching her. Their teeth bared the edge of her weapon, but she held up quite well. Thrusting the large weapon toward them, she broke free of the small circle they were trying to put her in. And with great ease, she lifted her weapon and tossed it toward the demons, chopping off several heads before the weapon returned to her again.

Rin was easily astounded by Sango's great effort, but was saddened to find the heads of the demons grew back. "This is bad," Rin whimpered, suddenly coward away from the demons coming toward her. What could her lousy swordsmanship do to these demons? If she somehow did manage to hurt them, their wounds would only heal themselves and she would be back at square one. It depressed Rin to think that she might not even get to show Sesshomaru her newly required skills in swordsmanship all because she would die here before his return.

"Rin, don't give up! You want to see Sesshomaru again don't you?!" Sango yelled out as she blocked yet another attack by the slithery, snake like demons.

Rin nodded timidly. "But what can I do. I've only just begun my training." She muttered fearfully. She stepped back as the demons surround her, seeming to laugh at her terrified state. And she hated them all for that. Why was she such a coward? After all those years of being protected by Sesshomaru see had never really learned to fend for herself. Even though before him, she had managed to survive all the beatings of the villagers, but it had been the wolves that got her in the end. Beast which she could not overcome, always seemed to be her down fall.

With the thought of returning to Sesshomaru, Rin desperately charged forward, her blade held awkwardly in front of her. And with weak but quick execution, she slashed right down the middle of one of the demons' head. She was repulsed by the sight of its innards from so close up, but after years of watching Sesshomaru fight, she could bare to be around it for now. As another demon showed up behind her, she slashed it viciously at the neck, continuing the action for all the demons that followed it.

Even with the entire group working together, everything seemed to be in vain. One by one the demons restored the slashed and mutilated forms and came back at the fighters as if they had not just been slain. Kagome was the only one making progress since her arrows could actually destroy them. But she was running out of arrows quicker than she thought. After any time she thought she was getting most of them, Kagura seemed to call forth another bunch of demons from the outskirts of the village.

"You can't possibly last forever with your silly little arrows," Kagura remarked viciously with a smirk. "Just give up, I'm only here for that girl!" Kagura pointed to Rin, who stared up in disbelief at the lady. "Naraku has no need to keep the rest of you alive, so just save yourself further humiliation after death and hand the girl over." Kagura ordered impatiently.

Try as Rin might, she couldn't injure the demons quick enough to slow them down or give Kagome a chance to destroy them with her sacred arrows. She was determined to survive this battle, she didn't want to have to go to that creepy man Naraku. It was only when all of the demons started to target her that Rin knew her struggle would be futile. Kagura could only laugh effortlessly as Rin hacked away at the zombies to no avail.

"Rin watch out!" Sango screamed, noting the few demons Rin had missed now baring their fangs about to attack. The demon slayer knew there wasn't a chance Rin would be able to defeat any demons and her dodging was not becoming any more productive than before. "Duck!" Sango ordered. She raced toward the girl and threw her Hiraikotsu roughly at the oncoming threats. Several heads came toppling to the bloody earth and Rin squealed hysterically from being amidst the severed pieces. Her wailing calmed some once she felt the comforting touch of Sango's hand to her forehead. "It'll be okay Rin, we'll take care of this. There is no way we are letting Naraku have you." Sango was rather disappointed in herself for expecting Rin to know how to handle the living dead. The simple attacks Rin knew were not enough to assure her safety in this battle.

"Just mind your own business demon slayer!" Kagura hissed. These people were getting on her last nerves. She was already on thin ice with Naraku from her earlier attempts to betray him, but if she was to return with out his target, then she would be punished mercilessly. "Because of your foolish you will die!" She yelled, pointing to the two. And like a quick shower of rain the demons all charged for the pair at top speed. Sango took the defensive knowing it would be impossible to get them all.

Rin whimpered and covered her head instinctively as she tried to block out the sounds that would surely be Sango's body being viciously torn limb from limb. Before she knew it a whole two minutes had passed and she had heard nothing more than a clanging of weapons with something fleshy. She pecked open one eye to see what had happened and her eyes suddenly widened at who she saw. Sango was also in a dazed surprise as a tall, lean finger stood in front of her weapon and the demons, taking in the attack that would have been her imminent demise.

"K-Kohaku..." She stammered hazily. This couldn't be right. Her younger brother was standing here before her...protecting her. Kohaku grunted as the demons he had currently pinned with his arms and blade tried to push past him. Why would Kohaku try to protect her? After all these years of still working for Naraku, he suddenly remembered her? It couldn't be.

"Kagura! This isn't what Naraku order!" The older teenager shouted angrily. Blood started to trickle down his palm from where his own blade was pushed close against his skin by the impatient demons. "You are sure to kill Rin by mistake if you do this, call them back!" The boy with longer black hair demanded.

Kagura huffed childishly and crossed her arms. "Nice of you to join us Kohaku, but your presence or assistance is not needed nor wanted. I can take care of this by myself." The woman barked back, defiance evident in her voice. And without giving his demand any thought, she ordered her demons to attack again. Instead one demon had decided to defy its command and shot out a bright energy attack from its mouth toward the girls.

"Sango! Rin!" Kagome screamed, the group suddenly disappeared beneath the bright light of a direct attack. The futuristic priestess hurriedly grabbed Shippo and pulled the boy to the ground as the attack caused a wave of energy and dust to sweep over the land like a giant tsunami. As soon as the scene was clear and a cloud of dust and dirt collected in the air, Kagome quickly lifted her head. "Sango?" She got up to her feet and raced over to the large crater from where the attack made impact. She gasped surprisingly as she spotted Sango's motionless body sprawled out on the ground, but no Rin.

"See I told you stupid boy." Kagura chuckled as she scooted up Rin's unconscious form into her arms and hopped back onto her feather. "No thanks to you, I have the target." She gloated.

Kohaku glowered at the woman lifting up into the air on her pink feather. His gaze quickly tore from her and focused on his unconscious sister. If one were to look closely, you could see a look of disappointment and remorse as he gazed at his sister. "Sorry Sango." He muttered quietly and dashed off in the direction of Kagura's feather.

"Rin!" Shippo called out, jumping up and hurrying over to Kagome. "They've got her!" The young fox demon exclaimed. He shivered at the mere thought of Sesshomaru's anger when he found out about this. This would no end too well at all. "What are we going to do now Kagome?" Shippo asked worriedly.

Kagome sighed, lifting Sango's head so that it laid in her lap. "Are first priority is to take care of Sango. As long as Naraku needs Rin he won't kill her. We'll have to get Inuyasha's help to save her." Kagome explained. She knew this wouldn't be easy. No doubt Sesshomaru would be really to kill them for allowing Rin to be kidnapped. And Miroku would also be upset to see Sango so injured.

Sesshomaru glowered at the deceptive half-demon. Naraku was going for their weak spots by targeting their women. But why would that bastard need them for a shield? What was he up to? Sesshomaru didn't want to wait and find out. Rin was in danger and he would be damned if he ever let her fall in harms way again. Without any warning, the dog demon raced off back into the woods, leaving Inuyasha and Miroku to fight Naraku alone.

"Damn it Sesshomaru! Where are you going, we have to defeat this guy?!" Inuyasha yelled furiously. Why couldn't his brother just cooperate with him for once. It wasn't like it was actually going to kill him to actually listen to someone else for a change.

"Not again. I won't let you die again." Sesshomaru whispered to himself with his eyes narrowed in a malicious glare. He would save the woman he loved. Naraku couldn't have her!

To Be Continued...

A/N: I am so sorry for my late update. I've kind of had writer's block and then I got lazy. But I finally updated. So please review even thought I've been mean, I'm sorry. If I can get at least 5, I'll update really soon! So hope to hear from you all! I'll update as soon as I can.


	25. When to expect new chapters

Hi everyone! I'm am utterly sorry for the horribly long delays. Life has been hetic and busy for me. But good news...I've graduated so I totally have more time to write now, not to mention it is summer now! I'll get right on writing all my fanfics and even be putting up some more new ones. I hope you all bare with me. You ca all expect the updates to start coming in at/after **June 1st, 2010**. I'm going to Animazement 2010 this weekend so I'll have more time after the convention. Wish me luck in the craftmenship contest:D If you're going there to, send me a pm^^ I'd love to hear from you. For everyone else, see you all next week ^.^


End file.
